A Ward of Hogwart's
by Red Writing Hood
Summary: What happens when a potions Master finds himself raising a young girl. Read and find out. Now COMPLETE!.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I do not own these characters except for Rebecca Robinson and Stacia Amass. The others belong to J.K.  
  
.  
  
A/N: I know I haven't finished my other story, but I have been working on this one as well. I hope you like it. If you do, please let me know and I'll be happy to continue.  
  
.  
  
Red Writing Hood  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter one  
  
~~~  
  
He sat rigidly, staring over his steepled fingertips, watching as the first years trooped up to the platform, their eyes wide as they looked around, slack jawed in wonderment. Each one of them here for a talent they possessed. Talents, that this school hoped to build and develop over the next seven years of their residency.  
  
.  
  
Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master, scowled at them as their eyes fell on the head table. Another year to start all over, with more dunderheads who couldn't stir a proper cauldron if their lives depended on it. And it could. It was his job to teach them. His job to make sure they had the best training possible as they start out on their own, away from their parents, some for the first time.  
  
.  
  
He sneered as they took their place before the head table and Minerva McGonnagall began calling out their names alphabetically.  
  
.  
  
"Camille Bouton" Minerva called out and he watched as a little blond girl walked up to the stool and took a seat facing away from the teachers. As he watched the Deputy Headmistress place the sorting hat on the young girl's head he curiously wondered whom, out of this new group, was going to go into his house this year.  
  
.  
  
"Hufflepuff" Called out the sorting hat and the girl jumped down with a huge smile running over to the proper table and taking her place.  
  
.  
  
Of course, he clapped. He was supposed to.  
  
.  
  
"Frank Cauldwell." The name brought forth a rather tall boy who had an unflattering boyish face and no front tooth. Snape chuckled inwardly a little until the hat called out.  
  
.  
  
"Slytherin" His voice found a growl as he saw the smirk appear on the boy's face.  
  
.  
  
"Deceptive.. Very deceptive.. " Snape muttered as the boy moved towards the Slytherin table.  
  
.  
  
As Cauldwell passed the Ravenclaw's table, he saw her sitting silently, in her customary way. Her head was down in avoidance of meeting anyone's eyes. She was skillful in using her long dark hair as a shield. A veil to hide the bruises he was sure would be dotting her frail frame yet again.  
  
.  
  
It was the same thing every year since her first year at Hogwart's  
  
.  
  
He remembered, vividly, her first appearance on the platform only three short years ago. Her eyes darkened by more than just their color as the bruises faded from black and blue to a sickly yellowish color. Those sad eyes were constantly guarded and solemn and she never lifted her gaze from the floor. When her name was called out to be sorted, she never looked up. He remembered watching her limp over and timidly take a seat. He didn't know it at that time, but she had several fractures in her left leg. Old fractures that weren't seen to and had not healed properly.  
  
.  
  
Snape watched as Minerva perched the Sorting hat on the small child's head. Immediately the hat settled down, huffed, and puffed taking its own time in making a conclusion. It appeared to Snape that it was having difficulty on where to place her. Her mind must be a confusing place for the hat to be taking so long. He could tell she was very uncomfortable with all the eyes riveted on her.  
  
.  
  
Finally, The hat called out in a slightly less confidant tone.  
  
.  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
.  
  
He nodded to himself, she wasn't deigned bad enough for Slytherin, worthy enough for Gryffindor nor mediocre for Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw was probably the best place for her. He watched as she moved stiffly to the proper table and took a seat, barely giving a smile to the congratulatory whispers around her.  
  
.  
  
Snape frowned. He felt something he had never felt before. A very strange feeling that reared at the back of his head.  
  
.  
  
Could it be.. compassion?  
  
.  
  
He brought his thoughts back to the present, studying her now, as she absentmindedly pushed a long dark lock back around her ear. She was too far away to tell for sure but it appeared that she had another swollen eye and split lip.  
  
.  
  
He clenched his fist forcing himself not to thump the table in anger.  
  
.  
  
"This has gone on far to long." He leaned over to Albus and muttered with a head tilt in her direction.  
  
.  
  
Dumbledore's head turned in her direction and his eyes narrowed slightly. The normal twinkling in his friendly eyes were replaced with a darkening, indicating a trace of anger.  
  
.  
  
"It is beyond us, Severus, we can't interfere."  
  
.  
  
"Are we to let her get beaten every time we send her back? Next time she may not return."  
  
.  
  
"What would you have us do, Severus? It is beyond my power to stop it. Anything outside of these walls are.. beyond my reach."  
  
.  
  
Severus Snape growled and looked back towards the girl. "It may be beyond your reach, but not mine."  
  
.  
  
Dumbledore gave him a side look that said more than he actually put into words. "You have my blessing, if however, not my formal permission."  
  
.  
  
Severus smirked while watching Rebecca Robinson eat. "Since when have I needed your permission for things like.. this?"  
  
.  
  
~~~ ~~~  
  
.  
  
Rebecca Robinson sat alone not daring to speak to anyone. Not that anyone ever tried to talk to her anyway, not anymore. The reclusive young girl automatically turned down any attempts anyone had ever made towards friendship. She never felt comfortable around people, especially those in her own age group. She had a hard time trusting anyone.  
  
.  
  
Actually, she didn't trust anyone.  
  
.  
  
When she came to Hogwart's it was out of a dire need, a need of her parents to finally be rid of her. In all of her eleven years prior to Hogwart's she was constantly told that she was no good, a troublemaker, and a no good worthless.. girl, all this, of course, according to her dear sweet parents.  
  
.  
  
Not that she cared. Not anymore, really. It was worth all the beatings from her parents, in the few short months she did see them a year, just to be able to get back here. Back to her 'home'  
  
.  
  
She looked forward to returning every year. At least here, she wasn't 'disciplined' in their 'special' way. Unfortunately, lately her father had tended to punish her in a different way, a way that unsettled her to her very core.  
  
.  
  
Her left hand unconsciously sought out her right arm. It still hurt a lot. Most of her other pains had faded but her arm still hurt fiercely. Maybe she would come up with another excuse to go see Madame Pomfrey. Something that no one would question.  
  
.  
  
She was running out of excuses and lies.  
  
.  
  
She sighed and raised her left hand reaching for a slice of fruit but her hand stopped midway when she heard a deep, familiar voice from behind.  
  
.  
  
"Follow me, Miss Robinson. I believe Madam Pomfrey is waiting for your annual after summer visit."  
  
.  
  
She looked up into the dark eyes of Professor Snape and felt her face drain of color.  
  
.  
  
*THEY KNEW? *  
  
. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimers: I do NOT own most of these characters. I DO, however, own Rebecca Robinson and any other character you DO NOT recognize. I would also like to thank you in advance to reading and reviewing. Please let me know how this story is working out.  
  
.  
  
RWH  
  
.  
  
TWO  
  
~~~  
  
Professor Snape led Rebecca through the winding corridors, up to the hospital wing. He noticed that she remained quiet, probably scared of what would happen now, and rightfully so, If only she had spoken up in her first year here, challenged her parent's right to raise her. But she was a timid child. She would not, nor could not, bring herself to defy her parents even after all the things they obviously put her through. He semi-admired that in her. It showed she did have courage in her. Her problem was in the choice way, albeit, wrong way, to display it.  
  
He glanced back at her to make sure she was keeping up. She wasn't, so he slowed down to match her limping pace. She kept her head and eyes downcast never daring to look up. He did notice that she cradled her right arm, holding it close against her side as she walked as if trying to hold herself together.  
  
Damn her parents.. and damn the rules...  
  
He strode into the hospital ward followed more tentatively by her and he called out in his booming voice.  
  
"Poppy!"  
  
"No need to yell, Severus, I'm right here. I've been expecting you."  
  
Madame Pomfrey entered from a back room and immediately approached, tsking heavily as she tilted the girl's bruised and battered face up for a better look. The elder's eyes narrowing as she delved into the scared child's eyes that immediately looked away.  
  
"I will wait outside." Snape said and turned on his heels scurrying out of the examining room.  
  
Rebecca watched him leave then turned her sad eyes back to Poppy who stood staring down at her hands firmly on her hips.  
  
"Well, what's the excuse this time, Miss Robinson?" The elder woman's voice asked just a bit more harshly than she intended. She slowly reached out to touch the child's shoulder, causing her to flinch involuntarily at the contact. Poppy paused before changing her frown into another set expression, one of compassion. She knew that look, seeing it many times over the reign of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. "It's more than a broken bones and bruises this time... isn't it Becca?" She asked her voice softening in tone.  
  
Rebecca turned her reddened face away to look at anything but the nurse. "No, Madam Pomfrey.. just... just the usual." She knew by now that it wouldn't do any good to lie about the past. They knew about the abuse.  
  
Poppy reached out gently and tilted the child's face back to search the child's fear filled eyes.  
  
"I'll be sure, make no mistake...You are getting a 'FULL' examination. Nothing can hide from me."  
  
Rebecca cringed. "Its just my arm... the rest is... fine... really."  
  
"We shall see, Child.we shall see." Poppy declared.  
  
Severus sat outside his fingers white from a death grip he had on the armchair. He was trying to turn out his fury on her parents, but it wasn't happening. The more he though of it, the more angry he became.  
  
"No child should go through that." He muttered as his thoughts roamed over his own horrific childhood. "By the Gods. I'll make them suffer as she had."  
  
He was pacing the floor an hour later when Poppy finally emerged from her exam, her face a steel mask, yet she took one look at Snape and her mask of professionalism crumbled.  
  
"We have 'GOT' to do something, Severus. That poor girl has suffered through enough. That child, in that exam, room has a fractured arm broken in not one, but 'THREE' places, she has two unset broken ribs from who knows how many kicks she had received while on this so called... Vacation. One rib has actually managed to puncture her right lung. Its amazing she is breathing yet alone alive."  
  
Poppy was pacing and tossing her arms around in her agitation as she listed the many injuries the child had. "She has so many bruises and lacerations all throughout her body in alternate stages of healing. and." The older woman paused feeling her chest closing after going over the list of ailments. She finally took a deep breath and continued with the worst revelation of them all. "Severus, she's been sexually assaulted, viciously. I've repaired what I could physically... but mentally..." She stopped again and looked back at the door. "I've performed a contraceptive spell and a post-conception one. If she is pregnant by any chance, it will rid her of the fetus. I didn't think it was wise to tell her what I did. I didn't want her to have to worry about a pregnancy. The poor child." Poppy wiped a stray tear from her eye. "I need to inform the headmaster of all this."  
  
Snape felt his chest knot up as he nodded not taking his eyes off of the closed door. His eyes darkened in his decision. "Kindly tell Albus that I will be back when.'THIS'... is finalized. By my word, she will not have to endure this ever again. "  
  
Poppy's hand rose to her chest in surprise as the tall man stormed down the hall and out of sight. She had never seen him show such concern for a student before. In a way, it was comforting.  
  
It showed that he was at least human, for once.  
  
.  
  
Acknowledgements  
  
.  
  
ophite68: Thanks, I plan on keeping this one going.it won't leave me alone.I'm going insane from the ideas In my head. Please continue to read and review. I appreciate any insights to any of my stories.  
  
Flamin' June: Thanks for taking the time to review. I was actually surprised to see a review for this one because I deleted it after I posted it to the site. After I posted it, I saw all the things you described that bothered you and had to redo it all under it's proper name. Unfortunately, my computer and fanfiction's configurations don't relate well together. In order to get the paragraph spacing I had to use those stupid little dots. Ugh.its irritating, or else the whole thing ran in one lump sum.. It was awful. Anyway, I'm glad you like the story and thank you for the criticisms.. You are the first to point something out to me even if I did know the screw ups in advance. This title should be gone by the time you read this, but you are welcomed to continue to read it in its new name. Thanks again for reviewing.  
  
Torny: I intend on continuing this story, it's been running in my head for weeks now and wont stop.. It's driving me NUTS! Thanks for taking the time to review. It does my heart good.  
  
Fancy: LOL, Thanks Hon.I'm glad you are enjoying this one. I don't know if your sweet words were deserved but they certainly made my day. Love you.I wonder what's in store for the two of them as well. LOL. Just kidding. I know EXACTLY what's gonna happen. But you will just have to wait and read.  
  
Thank you to everyone that read this one.  
  
. RWH 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimers: I do NOT own most of these characters. I DO, however, own Rebecca Robinson and any other character you DO NOT recognize. I would also like to thank you in advance to reading and reviewing. Please let me know how this story is working out.  
  
. Warning: There is slight descriptions of incest rape in this part.. please skip over that part if you do not feel comfortable reading it.. .  
  
RWH  
  
.  
  
THREE  
  
Five days later *  
  
Rebecca sat in her room working on her homework, well, trying to work on her homework. The problem was that her mind continued to wander hopelessly. She continued to stare blankly down at her Arithmancy papers. The numbers and signs making no leeway into her brain at all. So much was on her mind and she couldn't concentrate on the words flashing across the pages. They were a complete blur and she closed her eyes against the fuzziness. It was no use. She couldn't concentrate with this roaring in her head.  
  
Her headaches continued to plague her since her arrival back at school. The traumas she had been inflicted with over the summer seemed to linger on and refused to go away completely. As it was, she still couldn't sit still for too long. Dull pains ached throughout her arms and her legs from the newly mended bones. Poppy had told her that the aching would disappear after the first day, but she still felt them, ghostly aches and pains that stayed more in her memory than in her actual bones.  
  
Most of her ailments have been cared for and healed except for one. Poppy was able to heal the rips and tears inside of her, but her memory couldn't be healed, couldn't be altered without serious side effects. The horrible images invaded her dreams nightly as she slept, trying to find peace in her sleep was becoming a delusional dream. Now she preferred to sit at her window and watch the night pass by rather than trying to sleep. She felt that she couldn't sleep, couldn't be subjected to those dreams anymore no matter what. That was probably the cause of her headaches. Her body was demanding rest.. but she was afraid to sleep, afraid to face the memories another day. Even now, she still could feel the pain and the pressure of her father inside her. The pain he inflicted on her intentionally, trying his best to control her, to command her, to make her bend to his will.  
  
She did.. eventually.  
  
Madame Pomfrey gave her a vial containing a dark umber colored brew, thick and vile looking, that first day she was back and to her horror she had bled profusely for the following three days. At first, she was scared of the heavy bleeding but then she realized what the brew was meant to be for, It was cleansing her body of unwanted contamination. She shuddered at that thought but shook her head; she didn't want to think too much about that.  
  
She rubbed her forehead and sighed, her headaches were getting worse. Madame Pomfrey had told her earlier that she needed a potion to counterbalance the constant pain, unfortunately she was out of the particular potion and Professor Snape had not yet returned from wherever he had disappeared to. Without him to brew it, she would have to live with the headaches or get some actual sleep.  
  
Again, her mind wandered back to Snape.  
  
When she left the infirmary a full day after Snape had taken her there, she found herself down at his classroom door fully expecting to find him among his cauldrons and ingredients. She only wanted to say thank you to him for taking her to see Poppy. When she opened the door to the classroom, instead of seeing the Professor, the dungeon was empty, cold and lifeless. The chilly air brought a shudder to her bones as she closed the door and made her way back to her rooms. Her mind already worrying over him and wondering where he had went. He was always in his laboratory. This was most unusual.  
  
It got even more unusual.  
  
During dinner that evening, Headmaster Dumbledore informed all students that, since Professor Snape has not returned to Hogwart's, his potion's class had been postponed. They all would have a free two hours for any outdoor activity that they found acceptable at least until the potion's master returned. A deafening roar of cheers rose from the students at the news. No one questioned where he was or seemed to care.  
  
No student cared but Rebecca. She watched as the Headmaster resumed his seat and glanced around at the anxious looks of the other professors at the head table. Something was wrong, dreadfully wrong. She was suddenly scared for him for some unconceivable reason, where was he and why wasn't he here?  
  
Her memories were interrupted as she finally looked up from her homework. A constant and insistent sound of scraping reached her ears and found her attention. Melisa, one of Becca's two roommates, dropped her own homework and ran over to the window where she threw open the sash allowing the cool fall air to rush in. To both of their surprise, an ebony raven flew in, wings beating in a mad fury.  
  
Rebecca watched as it swooped across the ceiling looking for the one it was sent to seek out. She gasped as its dark eyes located her and it back- winged to perch on the back of her chair. Its dark eyes stared into hers as it dropped a parchment from its beak into her open hand.  
  
"Uh... Th... Thank you."  
  
"WELCOME!" The bird croaked out and sat patiently watching her.  
  
She stared at the bird for a moment wondering if she was imagining it. It was like it understood what she was saying. She knew some birds could talk but to actually reply politely to another person.that was incredible. She continued to eye the impressive bird as she unraveled the parchment it brought. Having the bird in her room was odd in itself, since she didn't own one, or any familiar for that matter. Her parents refused to get her anything living. They didn't care if she couldn't write them and she never expected any correspondence from them. Not that she cared, not really. The bird cawed again, startling her out of her musing and let her eyes fall to the parchment, her mouth fell open from what she read.  
  
Miss. Robinson,  
  
It is my duty to regretfully inform you that your parents have met with an untimely circumstance. I am sad to say that they did not survive the encounter. I am equally regretful to inform you of such tragedy in this manner, however it is unavoidable. Your presence is requested in the Headmaster's office at your earliest convenience. There are circumstances need to be attended to.  
  
Arrangements have been sorted out for your continued stay at Hogwart's.  
  
Regretfully  
  
Prof. S. Snape  
  
She sighed in relief to see the potion master's signature. He was all right. Thank the Gods, he had returned safely. She didn't realize how worried she was in his absence but she had been more so than she thought she would be. She just wanted to know that Snape was all right. Not that she would tell others about her worry. They would just think she was nuts. Maybe she was, but she didn't see Professor Snape as they did. She knew absolute evil, lived with it daily when she was away from Hogwart's. The Professor wasn't evil. She knew that Professor Snape cared, deep down where it counts. This note somehow proved it to her.  
  
"Who's it from?" Melisa asked trying to get a look and she passed it over.  
  
"Professor Snape.."  
  
Her roommate read the note and hugged her friend tightly.  
  
"Oh, you must feel horrible.. your parents.. this is awful.."  
  
Rebecca simply shrugged and retrieved the parchment which she re-read and then rose to her feet stuffing it inside of her cloak. She should feel bad about her parent's deaths, but she couldn't. They had hurt and betrayed her all of her young life and she just couldn't muster up the grief. They didn't deserve grief, least of all, from her.  
  
She reached for some peanuts and gave the sleek black bird a couple before it set off back to Professor Snape. It's dark eyes shining with intelligence. Ravens were brilliant creatures. She had read that somewhere. It would only be prudent for the brilliant potion professor to have such a bird.  
  
"GOODBYE!" It croaked as it flew out of the window.  
  
"I'll be back later, Melisa.. I have to go to the Headmaster's office. Professor Snape will no doubt tell me what happened."  
  
She saw Melisa's face mask up in a grimace but she nodded just the same as her friend walked out.  
  
Arrangements have been sorted out for you continued stay at Hogwart's.  
  
She wondered what that meant as she left her dorm and headed to see the Headmaster. Wandering the halls at this time of night wasn't a soothing stroll in most cases, especially in the evening. The flicking torches sent frightfully scary images on the walls and floors. She kept her eyes on the floor as she walked purposely ignoring the dancing shadows. They reminded her of too much, too much that she would prefer to forget.  
  
Fear and interpretation surged through her blood as she stopped at a gargoyle statue. She knew that Professor Dumbledore had an office somewhere along here but she had no idea how to get in or how to find it. She paused and tilted her head to the side in contemplation, trying to figure out what to do now. She would obviously have to go find a professor to help her, surely Professor McGonagall would be in her office and it wasn't too far from here. She was just going to turn back around when she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump and a shriek jerked from her throat.  
  
"Good evening, Miss. Robinson. . I do apologize for frightening you."  
  
She looked up into the dark eyes of Severus Snape before allowing her own to close, willing her heartbeat to return back to normal.  
  
"I.. uh. . that's okay.. my heart will recover."  
  
He chuckled and her eyes flew up to look at him in surprise at the odd sound coming from him.  
  
"I do believe the Headmaster is waiting just inside."  
  
She turned and looked up into the potion master's eyes again. They seemed different somehow, almost regretful. She nodded and waited while he spoke a password and to her surprise, she watched the gargoyle statue move to the side and Professor Snape indicated for her to enter.  
  
She stood silently and very still as the steps rose, circled into the air, reaching out unconsciously to balance herself on his arm. His hand moved to her shoulder to steady her and she smiled gratefully at him.  
  
He nodded down at her as the steps stopped and she was staring into the deep blue eyes of her headmaster.  
  
"Ah, Miss. Robinson. This is a very distressing meeting for you I am sure. Please take a seat." He gave her a small smile and held out a bowl of red candies. "Candied Cherries?"  
  
She shook her head looking between the two.  
  
"What.. happened?"  
  
Dumbledore gave Snape a look and motioned him to take over. Severus moved to stand before the desk and turned to address her. His voice low and there was a slight tremor that she could hear, but his eyes were flashing. He spoke slowly watching her for any reactions as he spoke.  
  
"Your parents decided to take a trip at the wrong time. It was a very stormy night and they plummeted down a rocky terrain in outer Romania unfortunately they weren't prepared for that kind of.. adventure. They didn't have their wands with them for some reason.. I wish I could say that is was fast, but they did.. suffer.." He let that sink in remembering how they called out to him for help. "They will.. never.. harm you.. ever.. again."  
  
She looked up at him with damp eyes.  
  
"Did you.."  
  
He looked away at her unspoken question. He failed to mention that he had managed to put the idea of the vacation into her parent's minds and removed the barriers that blocked the rocky terrain's edge.. he didn't actually kill them, but he helped them on their way with a little push.  
  
"I didn't kill them.. but I didn't help them. . either."  
  
She bit her lips and nodded.  
  
"But you.. went there.."  
  
He returned her gaze then and nodded.  
  
"I did intend to kill them, for what they have done to you, but.. as it turned out, I didn't have to." He spoke honestly as he watched her for any reactions.  
  
She let all the information sink into her muddled head. No more parents to beat and abuse her. No more terrified nights huddled in her closet hoping that they would forget all about her and just leave her alone. The prospect of being able to live her life without the worry of pain and suffering or the constant thought of 'what did I do this time?'  
  
She reached up and wiped a tear from her face, took a deep breath and stood to her feet. Professors' Snape and Dumbledore watched her every move worried about what she would do or say. She looked up at both men and advanced on the Potions Master, wrapping her small arms around his waist in a tight embrace.  
  
Her savior. . her salvation.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He stiffened a bit at the intimate contact before she felt his arms go around her shoulder and he returned her hug, if not stiffly. A moment later he cleared his throat and moved away from her tiny frame.  
  
"Now.. about your.. continued stay.." Dumbledore's voice interrupted and both turned back to him, his eyes narrowed in thought as he watched the man and child before him. "You will be able to stay here and complete your studies, Professor Snape has volunteered to take over certain duties in your continued care and development. However, it has been decided that you will be moved into the dungeons in order for Severus to fulfill said duties. We feel that keeping you in the Ravenclaw's housing at this time would be very difficult for you. Severus has already prepared you a room and has taken it upon himself to change a few of your classes. Of course, he has given up a lot of his valuable time to take over your physical and emotional needs. I hope the arrangements will work to the satisfaction of you both." Dumbledore sat back and looked at the man and child. "I do want to be kept informed in the future of any.. problems.. that may arise."  
  
Severus merely nodded and held out a hand to the girl. "Of course, Headmaster." The taller man glanced down at the child's bright eyes causing another rare smile to form on his lips. "Come, I will show you where you will be sleeping, your things have already been brought down."  
  
She gave the headmaster a timid smile and took Snape's hand. In the end, she never realized that her headache stopped when she learned of the death of her parents.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
. . A/N's and Acknowledgements:  
  
This chapter was a little longer than I originally wrote it. I hope it didn't bore you all to death. I just couldn't get it to jive. Oh well, I did my best. I hope you enjoyed it otherwise.  
  
Arashi: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I don't think this story is "amazing".but I do thank you for your comment. I love writing these things and comments like yours keeps me wanting to. Please keep reading. Severus does indeed have blood in his body, but now we can see some compassionate skills that he rarely shows.  
  
Arsinoe: I didn't want to do a normal romance. I wanted something just a bit different. I hope I'm hitting the mark. As for her parents, I hope I just answered that question with this part.. LOL  
  
PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.. I'M BEGGIN YA' 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimers: I do NOT own most of these characters. I DO, however, own Rebecca Robinson and any other character you DO NOT recognize. I would also like to thank you in advance to reading and reviewing. Please let me know how this story is working out.  
  
.  
  
RWH  
  
.  
  
FOUR  
  
Forward jump 2 years:  
  
"Oh, come on! Severus, its her birthday, you can't deny her a party. It's her sweet sixteenth for Merlin's sake, this is a major milestone in her life. It's a very important day for a young woman entering womanhood."  
  
"I never said she couldn't have a party, just not in my chambers. Use the grand hall like last year."  
  
Professor McGonagall sighed at that.  
  
"You know perfectly well that the grand hall is much to big for such a small gathering. Your chambers are perfect. She doesn't have many friends you know and besides there would only be around ten or so."  
  
"TEN? In my chambers? Minerva." Severus stared down at the deputy headmistress with his trademark scowl, but the woman didn't cower like he wished she would. He rose his hand to stop her from saying anything farther when he heard a voice from the direction of the doorway. He looked up as the young lady in question entered.  
  
"Sir?" She entered silently and stood by the doorway waiting for acknowledgement. Her face was grave and he couldn't help but notice the nervous twitching of her fingers. A habit that she could never break and one that she picked up from him over the last few years. His face softened at her expression.  
  
"Yes, Becca?"  
  
"I.. I don't really need to have party here.. I can just have it in the grand room again.. I really don't want to be a.. A bother." Her voice was soft as she looked between the two people that meant the world to her.  
  
She hated to see them arguing all of the time. Most of their arguments lately have been about her although they tried to keep the rows down to a dull roar in her presence. In her mind, Professor McGonagall had become the mother she never had. A motherly substitute that actually cares for her and work hard to make sure she had a proper upbringing. Mix that with a substitute father like Professor Snape and of course, they would fight over the proper way to raise her.  
  
Severus finally sighed and looked between the two women, one angry and staring up at him with dangerous eyes, the other one trying desperately not to upset or anger him. He hated that look on the girl's face, hated to have to be the one to cause it. He glanced over again at Minerva and snarled as her expression turned into a knowing smug grin.  
  
She knew he would give in. He always gave in to Rebecca since she rarely asks for anything of him. Running a hand through his dark hair in defeat, he moaned loudly caving in.  
  
"Fine! Okay.. You can have the party in our chambers.. But 'NO' stay overs, Understand?"  
  
Rebecca eyes lit up and grinned as ran to wrap her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Oh, Thank you, Sir.. Thank you.I promise.. No sleepovers." Her smile radiated out over him causing him to smile back down at her in response. That expression was the look he always wanted to see on her face. It took some time after she moved in with him to get the sadness out of her eyes and he hated to see any residue of that emotion from her. He tried his best to keep her happy and for the most part, he felt he was succeeding.  
  
He gave Minerva a warning look before ruffling the child's dark hair and breaking her embrace from his waist. "I guess it can be part of my gift to you, its not everyday you turn sixteen now is it?" No matter what anyone said, he loved this child and would do anything for her, even if it meant that he would have to have his home overran by screaming children for an evening. He could just hide away in his room until it was over.  
  
The child's delight at his approval caused Minerva to chuckle silently. 'That child certainly has Severus wrapped around her little finger even if she doesn't realize it.' She gave both of them a tight-lipped smile. 'Although, Severus realizes it completely.'  
  
Her eyes met with Severus for a moment before she nodded. "Wonderful, so be it. I will let the others know, this weekend?"  
  
Severus looked down into Rebecca's eyes and sighed in mocked defeatism. "Fine, this weekend, but." He waggled his finger at both women causing Becca to giggle daintily. "If anything happens to my chambers.. You both will be held accountable."  
  
Both women laughed at that.  
  
"Yes Sir." Becca replied sweetly, leaned up and kissed his cheek as McGonagall simply nodded and left the room.  
  
Saturday morning found Snape in Hogsmead searching for a suitable gift for a budding young woman. Unfortunately he was at a loss; this year was different than the year before. He had simply given her simple things, practical things, namely.. Books. But that was before 'boys' came into the picture. He shuddered. It was inevitable she was bound to grow and attract the opposite sex, which did not make him happy in the least bit. She was still to young to date in his eyes. Just barely turned sixteen. However, the rest of the staff seemed to differ.  
  
Big shock there.  
  
He actually didn't think she would be interested in the opposite sex for a while after what she had experienced in her past. Sexual abuse tended to give one a reluctance to mingle with the opposite sex. He had been actually surprised last night when she mentioned that one of the boys she had a small crush on was actually coming to the party she was throwing. His fingers almost crushed the fork he had in his hands as he tried to control his emotions, mostly worry.  
  
Brian Eastland  
  
His mind turned to the co-Ravenclaw classmate of hers as he entered yet another shop searching for that elusive perfect gift. He growled at the thought of the boy's name. She had invited the imbecile down to their chambers for her party and he had only relented after a long and intense discussion, with her winning, of course. She always won. He couldn't get himself to say no to her for anything. She meant the world to him and he only wanted to make her happy even if she was growing up, making him feel miserable watching it happen before his very eyes. It was way to fast, way too soon. He was just starting to get the hang of being a father figure.  
  
He stifled a smile from forming on his lips as he looked around the shabby store. Catching a glance of his reflection, he picked up a mirrored silver and crystal vanity trey to examine. He examined the details noticing the iridescent swirls embellished along the metal and the clarity of the crystal. It was almost as lovely as Rebecca was. He looked around spotting a witch at the counter.  
  
Motioning her to come over he spoke loudly. "Excuse me, but could you tell me if a sixteen year old girl would like this?"  
  
The witch walked over and grinned toothily up at him. "Oh indeed, she would, it is more that just a vanity, sir. It has a fantastical enchantment. If you would take a glance in the mirror, you will see for yourself."  
  
Snape gave her a puzzled look but dropped his gaze to stare at his image in the mirror.  
  
"OH GOOD HEAVENS!" The mirror exclaimed nearly causing Severus to lose his hold in his surprise. "FIRST OF ALL, EXTRACT OF FLOUSEMOOR TO GET RID OF YOUR OILY HAIR.YES.IM SURE THAT WILL WORK. THEN."  
  
Snape glared up at the cackling of the witch but continued to listen intrigued.  
  
"POWDERED CHARLITLE WITH THE MILK OF A VAMPIRE BAT FOR THE SHALLOW COMPLECTION, IT GIVES ONE A VIBRANT, FLUSHED LOOK AND YOU, MY GOOD MAN, COULD USE SOME SUN."  
  
Severus put the vanity back down after hearing enough.  
  
"I don't think she would appreciate daily abuse on her appearance."  
  
The witch cackled again.  
  
"It's not abuse, my dear man. It merely gives daily advice on the best way to enhance one's appearances, most women find it useful."  
  
"She's hardly a woman." He protested looking back at the vanity.  
  
"Is she dating?" Severus sneered at the thought, which made the old witch cackle even more in delight. "If she's dating, she is a woman. Don't worry, most fathers feel that way at first."  
  
"What way?"  
  
"Helpless."  
  
Snape sighed dramatically as he paid her for the vanity. "I don't think I shall live though this."  
  
The witch merely shrugged her shoulder giving him a receipt while patting his arm sympathetically.  
  
"Most fathers also feel that way, but don't worry, they all do in the end."  
  
Severus left the shop with the wrapped vanity tucked into his cloak and returned to Hogwart's.  
  
That evening he was sent to his room.  
  
He has been in all his evil glory as the students invaded his chambers, Growling and sneering at each child as they dared enter his domain especially the Eastland boy who in turn retreated to a corner to escape him and whisper quietly with another guest. Becca finally took pity on her friends, took her guardian by the arm, and led him to the door of his personal chambers. She had stopped and pulled on his hand until he lowered himself to where she could kiss his cheek softly.  
  
"Don't fret, Sir, We will be good, I promise."  
  
He had given her a raised eyebrow look before smiling back at her, giving in.yet again.  
  
"Good, I'd hate to give you detention."  
  
She giggled charmingly as he stepped inside of his room and shut his door.  
  
At near midnight he had decided enough was enough. It was time for the party to end. He left his bedroom and walked into the main room, The first thing he had noticed was that the lights were dimmed, the only illumination coming from the fire blazing in the fireplace. Soft music floated in the air faintly. He squinted in the dim lights and caught whispers combing from all four directions of the room.  
  
"Illumina!"  
  
The lights rose and four sets of couples, startled out of their chats looked up. He glanced around and found Becca with Brian sitting on a far sofa, thankfully at a discreet distance from each other. They were, however, holding hands, which caused him to frown a bit. At least they weren't snogging. He'd have had to hex the boy into next year if he found them doing that. But knowing Rebecca, she probably thwarted that action long ago. She was a very sensible young woman. She gave him a small smile and rose to her feet disentangling her hand from the boys'  
  
"I do believe it is time for this little party to end." He simply stated as he looked at the youthful group of young men and women. "I have allowed you to stay up past your curfew and will allow you a further fifteen minutes to get back to your dormitories before I start deducting points."  
  
The group hastily voiced their thanks and good-byes to their host as they left almost at a run. Severus laughed inwardly as the last one left and he turned to Becca. There was amusement in her eyes and he warded the door behind them.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed your party." He smiled down at her causing her to grin right back.  
  
"Yes, Sir, Thank you for letting me have one."  
  
He reached out and pushed a stray of black hair behind her ear. Gazing into her happy eyes he couldn't help but tease her. "Just don't go making it a habit.every year."  
  
She chuckled. "Don't worry Sir, You only have to put up with me for two more years."  
  
For some reason, her words cut into him like a knife and he frowned. Two more years, two short years to go and she will be gone from his life.  
  
"I can wait." He merely replied softly.  
  
His words made her smile even more, stretching up on her tiptoes she kissed his cheek.  
  
"I'm in no hurry either, Sir." She replied before scurrying off to her room.  
  
. . A/N's and Acknowledgements:  
  
Kenomee: I wanted to get Becca's parents out of the picture as soon as possible. Give way to the act of Severus becoming her guardian. I have always thought that there was compassion in that man. Just had to find a way to bring it out of him. Thank you very much for reading. I appreciate the review.  
  
Arashi: It's my vision of Severus as well. He didn't want her to worry about him getting into any trouble with personally killing her parents, so by just watching them die was enough. And thank you, Please keep reading.I have lots left to do.  
  
Cat: One of my best friends.LOL.I can always count on you for a nice review no matter what. I have more coming.don't fret, Severus will be back and in a tether over raising Becca.hehe  
  
Lady: I semi-agree with your view on that she should not be moved down into the dungeons. Trauma is not something to be trifled with, however, you surely have found that she wasn't as traumatized by her parents death as the more normal child would naturally have felt. She has been separated mentally from her parents and therefore, their deaths weren't as horrific to her as it would be to the rest of us. Besides, I need her down there for this fic to work. Thanks for the review.and please keep them coming.Thanks  
  
Fancy: LOL.. You nut.. Thanks for the review. I'm glad I'm FINALLY turning you onto Severus. He's turned me on for a while now.. LOL. Next chapter coming up soon.  
  
PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.. I'M BEGGIN YA' 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimers: I do NOT own most of these characters. I DO, however, own Rebecca Robinson and any other character you DO NOT recognize. I would also like to thank you in advance to reading and reviewing. Please let me know how this story is working out.  
  
.  
  
RWH  
  
.  
  
FIVE  
~~~  
  
Becca almost ran back to her room. She had a marvelous time at her party and had really hated it when it had to end. Everyone was just so nice to her and she had almost forgotten what time it was. Then Severus had to come barging in like he normally did and froze the whole group in fear.  
  
She threw herself down into her bed with laughter. If they all knew him like she did. They would know it was all just an act. In these last two years, she had learned so much about her Guardian that she could now look on him with proud eyes and why not? He had chosen her to be his surrogate daughter. He had thrown away two years to care and raise her and they still have two more to go until her graduation.  
  
She stood up from the bed where she flung herself and walked over to her vanity where her eyes settled on the crystal and silver present from him. She ran her fingers over the clear cut glass and smiled softly. He wasn't so bad. He was really a kind and considerate man. Anything she needed he would have for her before she even had to ask. She had no idea how he did it but there they always were, either sitting on her bed or lying on her desk, waiting to be put to use. It was like he could read her mind at times. He always knew what she wanted.  
  
Like this vanity.  
  
In a way, his buying it instead of books told her more than mere words would ever do.  
  
The purchase of this gift told her that he cared for her. That he wanted the best for her and that, in his way, he loved her. She knew he did just by the way they talked to each other, the way that they could ramble on for hours on end about absolutely nothing. They could talk long into the night and into the next day without even realizing it. He would suddenly look up and notice the sun starting to rise and she would grin sleepily. Those nights were the best. Those were the times when she felt special to him.  
  
He made her forget her past.  
  
He never once raised a hand to her. He barely even rose his voice in her presence except during class when she forgot to add something to her potion. She knew he was only concerned that her lapse in judgement could cause her harm in his class so she never took it personal. She would only nod and return to her notes to see what she did wrong.  
  
She knew she was always safe with him.  
  
It wasn't always like that though, in the beginning it was rough for them both. It took a while for her to stop flinching whenever he came near her. Her fear of being raped again was always on the back of her mind during the first few months she lived in such close quarters with him. In these dungeons, who would be able to hear her screaming?  
  
But he was patient with her, he knew of her fear and tried to give her no cause to worry. He hadn't moved to quickly nor spoke angrily directly at her. When he was mad he would normally keep his attention on the fire in the hearth and speak to her that way, never looking directly at her.  
  
She hated to see him angry. His eyes darkening to jet-black in color and his face would turn into a deep shade of red. It was scary the first time she saw it and she nearly ran, screaming, from the room. She had forgotten what that one bout of anger was about and really, she didn't want to remember. From that point on, he shielded his anger from her in this manner, always talking to the fire instead of directly at her.  
  
It went for the first year that way. The next was much easier on them both. They have learned to get along and even appreciated each other's thoughts and ideas. She didn't think twice about telling him anything personal and she laughed when he told her of things from his past. She found that he was a terribly funny man and she loved to see him laugh. His eyes would scrunch up and the sounds would come from deep inside of his chest and come out in a roaring, vibrant sound. It was infectious, soon she would be laughing along with him, and another long evening would be lost in their conversations.  
  
More wonderful memories to be locked up in her mind and cherished forever.  
  
She plucked up the black cloths from her dresser and covered the mirrors in her room. It was a habit she started when she was a little girl. She never could sleep in a room with uncovered mirrors. They made her feel uncomfortable and she feared that there was a presence in them other than her reflection. It wasn't that she wasn't aware that the magical mirrors sometime did possess an entity.this was a different fear, an irrational fear.  
  
She was afraid that she would see her parents in it sometimes.  
  
She had read once, in a book of superstitions, that the reflections of a mirror allows Satan, or the Devil, or Lucifer, whichever you prefer to think of the ultimate darkness, to reach out and touch you during your sleep. And her thoughts of ultimate darkness were of them.  
  
Her parents.  
  
Her fear of uncovered mirrors never left her, even after all these years. She knew that she was safe, that Severus would protect her, but that deeply lined fear was always present and she really didn't want to take any chances no matter how ridiculous it all sounded in her mind.  
  
So, she covered the mirrors at night just to be sure.  
  
Satisfied that the mirrors were securely covered, she undressed and changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed. Her mind drifted back to her party.  
  
It was such fun.  
  
The few friends she had invited seemed to have fun tonight too. She did make a request that they didn't bring gifts and was surprised to find that they all had a different idea. Each person had a gift in hand as they entered. She frowned inwardly at that but smiled gracefully when she accepted them. She didn't need gifts, she had everything she needed or wanted. But her friends all seemed to think that sixteen was an important year so she smiled and thanked them all.  
  
Her old dorm-mates were there, Melisa and Cathryne. She had continued to stay friends with them even after she had moved out of the Ravenclaw dormitory. She didn't have that many close friends and they seemed to take her moving in with Severus easier than the rest of her house. They even brought along their new boyfriends, Stanley Cooper and Caps Reilly, two more Ravenclaws.  
  
Their two boyfriends' were nice enough but they didn't come close to Brian.  
  
Brian was so sweet, so kind. He had eyes that danced when he smiled and they were so deep brown they seemed black, almost as black as Severus. He was tall to, nearly as tall as her guardian was as well. There were a few more similarities between the two but that was the more physical ones. Brian had dark curly hair that framed his head like a cloud and dressed without a care that one of his socks didn't match the other.  
  
He was carefree, attentive and very doting.  
  
When it came out what had happened to her in her first years, she had been treated different. Before, she was shy and lonely, to afraid to make any friends in fear of them finding out, but then people started to talk to her telling her that she wasn't alone and that she had friends that would be there to help. The feelings overwhelmed her at times and she would flee the Great Hall during meals when her emotions would be too much to bear.  
  
It was during one of those times when Brian went after her.  
  
He found her in a closet crying and he simply knelt down next to her and waited for her to stop. He didn't try to touch her, to talk to her, he just sat there.waiting.  
  
After that day, he wouldn't stay away. He, like the others, feared the great Professor Snape but didn't allow the man's boisterous attitude to keep him away from her. That secured his place in her heart. If Brian dared to cross Severus just to talk or to be with her then she dared to let him into heart.  
  
And she did. She found herself starting to fall in love, for the first time in her life. Just the few kisses they shared tonight caused her to smile in the darkness.  
  
Thanks the Gods that Severus didn't enter at one of those moments. He would have thrown a fit.  
  
She was certain of that.  
  
He was after all.her surrogate father.  
  
A very protective father at that.  
  
A/Ns and Acknowledgements  
  
The-Potions-Mistress: Thanks Hon, I love writing this story. It seems to be writing itself. I wonder what muse is working through me on this one. I'm sure I have a few errors but since I can't seem to chat with you that much anymore. (Darn you for having a RL) I will just have to deal with it.. hehe  
  
Cat: LOL. I haven't posted the letters story as of yet.be patient. I will eventually. I hope that you will approve of their relationship over the next few chapters. Keep reading.I hope it will get better. LOL. and yes . I AM going to thank you for your reviews. awww. such an INTERESTING . shade of red there. Sis!  
  
PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.. I'M BEGGIN YA' 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimers: I do NOT own most of these characters. I DO, however, own Rebecca Robinson and any other character you DO NOT recognize. I would also like to thank you in advance to reading and reviewing. Please let me know how this story is working out.  
  
.  
  
RWH  
  
.  
  
SIX ~~~  
  
Severus strode purposefully towards his chambers from his classroom. He was eager to get out of his robes and into something a bit more comfortable. The traditional school robes were nice and flowing but they did tend to get bulky after a time. It was always a welcomed relief after a long day, to shed the constant irritation of these robes. He grew tired of the daily fight to keep his long sleeves from dipping into the many potions and the nearly constant worry of catching fire if he reached across the cauldron to far.  
  
He longed to shed the heavy garment and just lounge in his favorite pair of black sweat pants. Rebecca had given him a couple of pairs a few months ago, something she called a gag gift, but he found that the garments were very comfortable and easy to move around in. He secretly prized the odd muggle clothing, however he rarely let anyone, including Rebecca, see him while he was wearing them. It wouldn't be right to let her see him while dressed so casually. Besides, they didn't leave much to the imagination and he really didn't want to shock her.  
  
He tried to protect her against a lot of things that would remotely remind her of her past.  
  
He moved quickly on towards his chambers, tired and a bit cranky. This particular day had been one of the longest days in history, he concluded, and he was extremely relieved that it was finally over. The day had to have been charmed or cursed, depending on how you looked at it. He could have sworn that it contained an extra hour or two in there somewhere. All he knew was that he was exhausted and wanted nothing more than a nice glass of brandy and to indulge in a good book.  
  
His thoughts were idly going over the various tomes in his rooms, trying to decide on which one he was going to start on that evening when he walked past Becca's door. He paused and tilted his head in curiosity as an interesting sound reached his ears. A sound he hadn't heard in quite some time.  
  
'What."  
  
The odd sounds drew Severus back to Becca's door where he stopped to listen. It wasn't a moment later when he heard it again coming from inside her bedroom. A soft hiccuping sound that made him raise his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
She was crying.  
  
He raised a hand and knocked softly.  
  
"Becca? Are you all right?" He heard a loud sniffle and knocked harder when there wasn't an immediate answer from within. "Rebecca?"  
  
His mind churned in turmoil as he pondered whether to enter her domain uninvited or go ahead and storm in. Being a young woman, she deserved her privacy but to stand out here while she was in obvious distress wasn't something that he could abide by. He knocked again and waited a moment, when there was no answer except for her soft crying he reached out and touched the knob. The thought of what could have happened to her twisted his insides and he had to make sure that she was all right.  
  
"Becca.I'm coming in."  
  
His heart made up his mind for him and he flung the door open casting a furtive glance around to make sure there wasn't any unexpected company in her room. If there were, he would kill whoever it was that was causing her pain. His eyes searched the near darkness and finally located her hunched over next to her bed, sitting on the floor. Her shoulders shook heavily as she cried, but she did appear to be alone.  
  
"Becca?" He repeated her name and glided over to kneel next to her. "What is it? Why are you crying?"  
  
She wiped a tear away and looked up at him with the saddest eyes he had seen her use in years.  
  
"Am I a freak?"  
  
Her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke that one question. Her watery eyes searching his face for confirmation or denial. Severus felt his face pale and he gazed at her in surprise. He had never expected something like that from her.  
  
"Certainly not! Why in Merlin's staff would you say that? You are a very beautiful and caring young lady, hardly a.freak."  
  
"Then why don't people like me?" She sniffed sadly and leaned into his arms as he wrapped one around her in comfort pulling her into his lap as he cradled her. She lowered her head to lay on his chest. She had always loved the way he smelled and took solace in his embrace. He always seemed to know what to do or say to make her feel better.  
  
"Who doesn't like you?" He asked quietly as he stroked her long black hair.  
  
"Everyone!"  
  
"Everyone? I doubt that. That's a lot of people. Anyone in particular?"  
  
She sniffed against his chest but said nothing causing him to frown slightly.  
  
"This have anything to do with Eastland?" He was going to kill him if it had.  
  
She sighed and brushed her hands across her wet nose. Immediately he retrieved a handkerchief from inside his robe and handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you," She whispered taking the handkerchief. "Not.not just him.he." She blew her nose hard and continued to sniff sinking back into the comfort of his chest wanting to forget all about it.  
  
"But he is a main part." Severus pressed.  
  
She nodded and played with the linen handkerchief nervously wrapping it tight around her fingers. After a few moments of thought she sighed and pushed against his chest to sit more upright. It would be best to come out and say it rather than force him to continue to persist. That would only make him madder when the truth came out. She couldn't look into his eyes when she spoke next.  
  
"He.dumped me. Said that I wasn't. woman. enough for him. Just because I wouldn't." She paused before looking up at him sideways afraid to tell him the complete truth.  
  
"I believe the term is.. Put out?"  
  
She sniffed and nodded which caused Severus to burn in anger. How dare Eastland try anything with her? He'd dunk his balls in bronze and hang them over the dungeon doors in warning to any other male that dared hurt her in any way.  
  
"Don't worry about him, my Dear, I will tend to him." His voice shook with rage as he forced the words past his clenched teeth.  
  
She sniffed loudly but shook her head, reaching her arms around his waist and hugging him to her.  
  
"No, please, Sir.I don't want him hurt. He.He can't help how he is. He.he's a." she searched for a proper term but failed. "He's a. male." She held onto him tighter hoping she didn't insult him with that word.  
  
He reached a finger out and touched her chin to turn her gaze up to meet his eyes. "No, he's an impatient child trying to be a man. He has a long way to go before he can claim that title. And you, my dear, you have so much more maturity than any young lady of your age."  
  
She sniffed and shook her head slightly her bright green eyes searching his.  
  
"I don't feel mature. Right now, I feel like I was eleven again with no friends or anyone who wants to be seen with me."  
  
"You have friends, Honey, You have Melisa.Cathryne."  
  
She shook her head at that. "They don't hang out with me anymore. Not since.not since my birthday. They have their own boyfriends to dote on. They don't have time for me anymore." She sniffed again feeling like a lost cause. "No one wants go be seen with me or to go out with me."  
  
"Out?"  
  
"Yes, out!"  
  
"What do you mean by.Out?"  
  
"Out. I mean, like to Hogsmeade. No one wants to be seen with me. "  
  
"And why not?" He was not liking this conversation at all.  
  
"I don't know." She turned her face into his chest and again he reached out a hand to force her to look back at him.  
  
"Is it because of me?"  
  
"Sometimes." She admitted softly, reluctantly.  
  
"Because of who I am." A statement in fact..  
  
"Yes.." She turned and curled back into his arms seeking refuge. "But I don't care! Not really! I love you Sir, No matter what others say about you. I know who you are and what you are capable of. 'THEY' don't have a clue as to what I have."  
  
He couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips.  
  
"I love you too." He whispered placing a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry, child, you are to beautiful to be ignored for much longer." He pulled back and gazed into her vivid green eyes. "Trust me on this one."  
  
She smiled through another sniffle and returned the linen handkerchief back to him. He took it and stuffed it back into his robe without question.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"I do." He slowly stood, lifting her from the floor and sat her gently onto her bed. "Now, its getting late and I don't want you to worry about this any more. You have to get some proper sleep." He pulled down her dark blue comforter and indicated for her to get underneath. "You have a long day with all your exams tomorrow and you will need a clear head. Do you want any sleep potions?"  
  
She shook her head, tucked her feet under the heavy covers, and smiled as he pulled it up and over her. "No, Sir. I'll be fine now."  
  
He smiled down at her and once more leaned over and kissed her forehead tenderly.  
  
"As you wish, but if you need one later, do not hesitate to come and let me know."  
  
"I wont."  
  
"Goodnight Child."  
  
"Goodnight, Sir."  
  
He paused at the door and looked back at her. At nearly seventeen, she was beginning to look more and more beautiful. One more year and she would be gone. One more year and he would be alone, again. His one stint at playing 'dad' will be over. He had mixed feelings over that. Of course, she had to grow up, but.did it have to happen so fast?  
  
"Nox."  
  
He whispered, wrapping her room in darkness as he left.  
  
A/Ns and Acknowledgements  
  
Fancy: I think he would be a wonderful dad too. He just needed the chance to prove it. Least this time you get so see him at work.LOL Thanks Hon, for reviewing.  
  
Cat: Well, as you can see.first love is not necessarily a good love and our favorite dad is NOT happy with him. Keep reading.  
  
PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.. I'M BEGGIN YA' 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimers: I do NOT own most of these characters. I DO, however, own Rebecca Robinson and any other character you DO NOT recognize. I would also like to thank you in advance to reading and reviewing. Please let me know how this story is working out.  
  
.  
  
RWH  
  
.  
  
Seven  
~~~  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
Rebecca swept into his chambers engulfed in a long Sapphire blue graduation gown with a delicate edging of gold trimming down the neck front and cuffs. Her long dark hair accentuating the dressings of her house of Ravenclaw colors.  
  
The Daily Prophet rustled in his hands as Severus looked up from his chair and grinned at the young woman standing before him.  
  
"You look absolutely beautiful, Child."  
  
He let his breath out slowly as he spoke, his eyes fastened at the creature standing before him. Such a glorious vision his ward was now. The child had indeed grown into a beautiful woman and he envied, yet pitied the men she would have on hook as soon as she entered University.  
  
She frowned and placed her hands on her hips causing him to bite back a grin. The beauty transformed back into the girl he had always known. The familiar disapproving stance brought out the 'adorable' part of her, but 'adorable' was a word she despised so he never spoke that word around her, especially 'about' her, without the consequence of a very unpleasant verbal tongue-lashing. Something she had learned from him over the years of living with him. She detested anything that made her sound like a child still.  
  
"I am not a child." She stated her eyes blazing in annoyance unaware that she had just read his thoughts. "I do wish you would stop calling me that."  
  
He chuckled and stood up slowly, tucking the paper into the side cushion of the chair. Again, his mind raced at her words of discontent. Indeed she wasn't a child and he knew fully well that she hasn't been in quite some time. The realization of that truth hit home months ago when she got her last spring grades from her other professors along with various pamphlets of their recommendations of Universities for her to rummage through and sort out. Not that she had her own choices, with him as her tutor as well as her guardian. She had one of the top scores of N.E.W.Ts in that year, of course she just barely came in under Miss. Granger's record scores of several years back, but then Rebecca started out on shaky grounds. So, he gave her that little leeway of respite and didn't press the matter. He was proud of her and proud of the fact that she could attend any university that she chose and they would accept her with open arms because of said scores.  
  
He brought his mind back to the present again and noticed her staring at him with a cocked head and a set, worried expression on her face. He smiled and held out a hand to her intending to rid her of her worries. The issue of him calling her 'Child' would not go on forgotten, as he well knew from experience. Best to get the apology out of the way.  
  
"Forgive this old man, My Dear, I cant seem to get it through my head how much you have grown in the last four years. I just can not believe you are graduating so soon. Has it really been four years?"  
  
She grinned and ran over to him throwing her arms around his waist in a very tight hug. "You are 'NOT' an old man, Severus. You are just as handsome today as you were four years ago even more so. I don't ever want you to say that again."  
  
He swallowed hard, she had taken to calling him by his given name when she started researching Universities. She responded to his questions as to why with a simple answer.  
  
"Because in a few months I will be a legal adult and I cant keep calling you 'Sir' then.. now can I?" She replied with a gleeful grin and returned to her research leaving him standing behind her with his mouth opened. She had surprised him with that answer and continued to surprise him at every twist and turn in the following days.  
  
He at first thought that the change in the way she addressed him would diminish the respect that he instilled in her. The change had been a shock but after a while his name sounded very nice coming from her and he found that he didn't mind it in the least bit. Now it felt.. natural.  
  
She had managed to wiggle her way into his heart over the years and now he found that he didn't want her to go. Although he knew that he must, in order to let her grow more and learn the ways of the world outside of Hogwart's. He dreaded what she would have to endure out there, beyond Hogwart's safe haven, beyond his protective reach.  
  
He gazed down at her now and smiled, kissing the top of her head. Her words she just spoke echoed in his soon to be empty heart yet he squeezed her tight.  
  
"You make me forget how old I am sometimes, Rebecca."  
  
"Good, 'cuz you aren't 'OLD'.. you're.. you're.. perfect!"  
  
She beamed up at him before taking a step back before he could protest her 'perfect' comment and turned to the mirror. She tugged at her long hair and deftly twisted it up in her hands and piled her hair up on her head. "Should I wear my hair up or down?" She asked looking at her reflection in the mirror tilting her head this way and that to try to get a better judgement on how to wear it.  
  
"Up.. I think.. " He replied somberly as she watched his reflection walk over to his desk. She turned to watch him curiously as he pulled a long black box from the top drawer. "It would allow you to show this off."  
  
She stared at him opened mouth until he laughed and pressed the box into her hand, her hair falling back down to her waist as she took the pro- offered box in shaky hands. He never gave gifts, well, without a good reason.  
  
"Open it."  
  
Becca's eyes flashed between him and the box before she pulled the box top from its elongated body.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
An excited gasp escaped as her gaze settled on the heart shaped locket resting comfortably in a sea of black velvet. Reaching in with a trembling hand, she pulled out the necklace. Her eyes widened as the late afternoon sunlight caught the dazzling circle of Emeralds and Sapphires surrounding an etching of two roses with entwined stems.  
  
"It's.. beautiful." She raised tear filled eyes up to him touched beyond words.  
  
"Look inside." He spoke softly as she flicked the golden locket open. A large grin spread across her face as she saw a picture of Severus Snape grinning and waving at her. On the opposite side were the words. 'Remember, I love you' etched in elegant script. She sobbed loudly, threw her hands around his neck, and hugged him again, tight.  
  
"I love you too, Severus, always and forever." She sobbed as she clung onto him.  
  
"Always and forever are a long time, my Dear." He whispered as he hugged her again pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbing at her face. "I trust you will soon meet a nice young man and fall in love. I suppose I should start planning your hand fasting now?" He chuckled a little and sensed her struggling for control again.  
  
He dreaded the moment she would leave. The moment coming up all too soon.  
  
"Never." She looked up at him with a tearful smile and ultimate devotion written in her expression. "There will never be another man in my life, Severus."  
  
"Never say never Child.. " He chuckled as he felt her stiffen and start to pull away at the hated nickname. He tightened his hold on her and repented his words. "Sorry, I mean.. Rebecca."  
  
She gazed up at him with an even more determined expression making his heart lurch at the look in her eyes.  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
Gods.. she can be stubborn.  
  
He kissed her once more, discreetly, on her cheek and sent her on her way back to her own room to finish getting ready. The beautiful necklace gleaming in her hand.  
  
"I will see you on the pitch field, Becca.. " He smiled as she retreated and he sat down once more pulling the paper from the cushion and tried to read.  
  
His mind didn't want to because it was in a mass of confusion.  
  
~~~  
  
Rebecca returned to her room wiping the sniffles away with his handkerchief. She had said never and she had meant it. She knew that no one would ever be able to fill Severus shoes in her life. She had tried. Gods knows she had tried. She had several boyfriends over the last few years but not one of them stood up to Severus's standards.  
  
Now, she knew that she had unusually high standards, for Severus was one man that no one would ever be able to equal up to in her mind. When she had discovered that she loved him in more than a fatherly way, it was such a shock to her that she hid it from herself as well as him. She had hoped that it was just an infatuation and that it would end soon. But it didn't, the stupid feeling just continued to grow without any form of encouragement.  
  
She hoped that Severus had no idea. She never let on to that little tidbit of fact. Never gave him any idea that her feelings towards him had changed in the slightest. She didn't dare, knowing Severus, she would have been shipped off to another guardian without warning and without a backward glance.  
  
That was the kind of man he was, and that was why she loved him so much.  
  
She sighed and looked at the locket he had given her. Her fingers traced the rose with care. He gave her this, the entwined stems had to mean something and the words inside. Did he only love her as a daughter? Or.. could it. . someday.. possibly.. turn into something more?  
  
She smiled slightly, allowing her thoughts to drift as she started to pin her hair up.  
  
Only time will tell.  
  
~~~  
  
"Rebecca Robinson."  
  
Albus Dumbledore called out and winked over to Severus as she rose from her chair, elegant and refined. The necklace gleaming from her throat. The youthful schoolgirl's clothing was now replaced by more adult and flattering attire underneath the blue and gold robe. No more neckties to spoil the effect of the locket.  
  
Severus sat on the stage and watched with proud eyes as his ward took the stage to receive her diploma, his grin radiating his pride as she first stopped before Albus to accept her diploma then paused in front of his chair, leaned down, and kissed his cheek. He didn't mind the intimacy now, he had gotten used to the fact that the students knew that he cared for another. They didn't bother him anymore. He still didn't show extreme favoritism, but he didn't hold back his praise any more.  
  
He felt his pulse quicken as he felt her breath in his ear.  
  
"Never." She renewed with a smile and wink before she made her way back to her chair.  
  
Severus's eyes followed her until Albus cleared his throat and called the next name on the list. In a side whisper, Severus heard the headmaster's comment.  
  
"She's not a child anymore.. is she Severus."  
  
It wasn't a question but more of a statement of fact. It was then that an old thought merged with a new one.  
  
A light of revelation.  
  
'She wasn't his ward any longer.'  
  
"Indeed." Was the only word he spoke, because he didn't dare to speak more. His throat had tightened up.  
  
Now.. Now she will be gone, out of his life, possibly forever. He felt a cold chill run down his spine.  
  
Forever.  
  
Almost as long as.Never.  
  
A/Ns and Acknowledgements  
  
Torny: Its not like I take what she did to heart with that livejournal post, I mean she only posted to the first chapter, so obviously she didn't even read it, I just figured that she was just a very unhappy person. So.. no harm, no foul. But thank you for defending my story. It made me feel like someone out there like it.  
  
LioraJean: Interesting that you posted this link after only the first chapter. Why don't you try to read the whole thing before you attack. Thanks anyway.  
  
Hawaii5063: Okay, I'll work on that. Glad you are enjoying what I have so far.  
  
Kenomee: Thank you for your kind words. I was trying to give him a fatherly side. But now.I need to work on another side, a side I'm better at writing. I hope you continue to read and are not put off by the twist I'm adding in now. Let me know if you do or do not like it. Thanks again.  
  
Fancy: Grandchildren? Uh.. better keep on reading.. dear.. LOL.  
  
Cat: angst and romance coming up. I hope you like what's going to happen in the future. LOL.. and I doubt she would give me authorization for something like that.but thanks for the vote of confidence.  
  
~~~  
  
PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.. I'M BEGGIN YA' 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimers: I do NOT own most of these characters. I DO, however, own Rebecca Robinson and any other character you DO NOT recognize. I would also like to thank you in advance to reading and reviewing. Please let me know how this story is working out.  
  
.  
  
RWH  
  
.  
  
Eight  
  
~~~  
  
It was late and Rebecca sat in her dorm's room reading, or studying, depending on whom you asked. Her roommate called it studying but in her opinion when you enjoy reading something, it's more of a pleasure than a chore. This particular book of potions she was currently reading, Severus brought to her last weekend. It was a fascinating read. The title was simply entitled: 'Variable Elements and their Cataclysmic Abilities'. It contained various elemental concoctions that would normally blow her mind if she didn't already know about some of the problematic devastation that could occur when you throw one unstable ingredient with some other.. shall we say.. less than desirable ones. After all, she didn't study under the most feared Potions Master of all time for nothing. She did manage to learn a great deal from him in the few short years she lived under his roof.  
  
Her mind drifted from the book she was reading and she found her gaze settling out the window where the moonlight drifted down to shine in the fountain just below her apartment window. The silvery threads of moonlight rippled in the stark darkness of the water but she never took notice the beauty of it. Her mind was now on something else, someone else.  
  
Severus  
  
Gods, She missed him. She missed his daily visits and nightly conversations when she was home. Stacia was a nice person to talk to but when one wanted to discuss something academic her friend had a habit of suddenly finding something else she had to do. It was irritating.  
  
She missed the intelligent conversations she used to have with Severus. If she had to do without his biweekly weekend visits, she would be afraid of her brain stagnating from misuse of verbal interaction. Not to say that Stacia wasn't intelligent, but she only had two things on her mind, namely, Greg and Bobby, and classes was only third to the other two. It chapped Becca to say the least. She needed, thrived on good intelligent conversation, which is why she looked forward to every other weekend, for Severus' weekly visit. As it is she had to wait for next weekend to slowly roll around, he had already been by last weekend, hence the book she was now reading.  
  
She smiled recalling their visits. Most of them were over dinner somewhere extravagant and consisted of one tale after another. Somehow he always made her laugh even on her most awful days and she tried to put a smile on his face, which she managed to most of the time, as long as she kept her emotions to herself.  
  
Their conversations always seemed to be about safe issues, potions, his classes, her classes, and the faculty of Hogwarts. He even had a new position besides his regular classes. He was now a counselor for emotionally disturbed students. A profession that he was enjoying immensely being an ex-child with emotional baggage himself.  
  
She had been a bit shocked to hear about this change in his evenings. It seemed that Professor Dumbledore approached him just after she had left school about the new position being developed. Since Hogwart's had never had a proper counselor, they immediately thought of him and of his work with her. It only seemed appropriate that since he was so successful in helping her in her crisis, they figured he would be able to help in others.  
  
Without the actual activity of him watching their parents dying as he had with hers. She knew deep down that he had something to do with her parent's demise but he refused to speak of it, even after all these years, not that it mattered a bit to her. But she never pushed it.  
  
She could tell that he was now enjoying his work more than he ever did. After spending the last four years with her, he had found a new direction in life, one that seemed to work for him. He actually said to her last weekend that he now taking pleasure in his work and she couldn't have been more proud of him if she tried. He did seem more.. amiable.  
  
She loved seeing him happy, but she knew she could make him even happier, someday, if he would only let her in more. She had tried on more than one occasion to tell him how she felt, but somehow the conversation was either interrupted or he skillfully moved the topic to something safer. It was like he didn't want to hear it or didn't want to acknowledge it. It was starting to irritate her. She wanted him and he was having nothing to do with it.  
  
She sighed as her fingers absently rubbed at the scratched etchings on the table. Years of abuse from a millennia of students had marred the wood beyond any magical repairs. It simply refused any attempts to clear the surface of its rugged appearance. She had even etched her name into it, next to someone called Milda Hilldare. She had even etched in small initials, RR + SS just to be amusing. Stacia had heard of Severus from reputation and couldn't understand her adoration of the man, but then, no one could. So, she didn't bother to try to explain it much. No one could see her vision of him. And, in a way, that pleased her, that would mean that he would be hers, when the time came.  
  
Rather he wants to believe it or not.  
  
The time 'will' come, she was bound and determined on that. Someday she would make him see her as something different than his ex-ward. Make him take notice that she was now a woman and not the so-called 'Child' he seemed to think of her.  
  
She chuckled at that, going over the possible ways of seduction in her brain, the book before her now forgotten as her imagination gave way to more.. interesting forms of chemical connections and variables of dangerous elements.  
  
Maybe Stacia had a point in this. Too much studying and not enough of a love life weren't a good way to live.  
  
~~~  
  
Severus closed the door behind Darryn and shook his head. The poor kid, ever since he had discovered his powers his mother had been terrified of him. In his opinion, a muggle with no imagination was one of the worst people to have a wizard for a son. They lacked spirit and any form of visualization and when confronted with something that they didn't understand or worse, refused to understand, they grow wary and frightened of that thing or person. Poor Darryn's mother was one of these people. She was terrified of her own son and it saddened the child so much that he had attempted suicide three times so far, twice before coming to Hogwarts and once afterward. It was after this last attempt when he got his hands on the young boy to try to talk to him and get things out into the open. It was beginning to work The child was starting to trust him. Getting over the trust barrier was the hardest part. No one trusted him in the beginning, but things were beginning to pick up.  
  
Another thing was bothering him about this Ellis family. Where in God's name had the boy's wizard father hid his magickal abilities during their marriage and why.. he threw himself down into his sofa and laid across it with his heels on the armrest.. tell me why, in God's name did he want to? Magic was such an essential part of a wizard's life, to deny a wizard magic was like denying milk to an infant. It was cruel and unreasonable, yet this man, Darryn's father did it daily, for eleven years before his son received his Hogwart's letter and the fact couldn't be hid any longer.  
  
Some things he had learned from the counsels he had undertaken still shocked him about parents and the way they treat their children. He used to loath Muggleborns and their unexpected magical children, but now after listening to tales of woe and horror he had developed an understanding of them. It had to be hard on magical children of Muggle parents to discover powers that they couldn't understand nor that their parents could explain. Listening to these children's stories made him wonder if Muggles were fit to be parents to anyone, let alone magical children.  
  
In this line of thinking, Miss Granger was lucky, her parents encouraged her and tried their best to understand. They were one of a million and if he could turn back the hands of time, literally and not just with a time turner, he would do his best to change his relationship with Miss. Granger and her parents. He had an idea that Miss. Granger was going to be a very important witch in the wizarding world and he hoped that in the future they would work together in friendship.  
  
He smiled at that and his thoughts turned back to the children he was helping. Being Muggle or Magical, it wasn't an easy task keeping the children on the straight and narrow. Parents have it hard. How in God's name could they do it all the time, especially at such young ages?  
  
He didn't get Rebecca until she was fourteen, he couldn't imagine how he would have handled it if she was younger. Rebecca was already approaching adulthood when she came to him. These children he was seeing was fresh into wizarding world and new to Hogwart's. A brand new life awaited them and at such a tender young age. They were basically and unceremoniously, thrust into living in a drafty old castle with people that were older than dirt and ghosts that invaded any room that they wanted without a care or thought about who was in that room or what they were doing.  
  
Most children handled it with a fair amount of dignity. But there were those that had a hard time adjusting, those that saw him on a regular basis. Those, like Darryn, that needed the most help. He did his best and his best will have to do. He just hoped that it was enough.  
  
He rose from the sofa and wandered into his bedchambers to prepare for the evening, stopping before his armoire, he smiled at the picture of Rebecca that reflected her smiling and waving at him. He chuckled and waved back causing the photo to giggle and blow him a kiss. He loved this picture. It captured the best part of her, her smile.  
  
He missed her.  
  
More than he ever thought he would.  
  
Maybe more than he should.  
  
He sighed and removed his cloak letting it fall to the ground, turning around to avoid the smirk of the young lady in the photo. He knew she couldn't really see him, but sometimes wizarding photos seemed to real, even for him.  
  
Perhaps he would give her an unexpected call this weekend, just to see how she was doing. He had already seen her last weekend but that wasn't enough. He wanted more. Once every other week was killing him. He grew used to her being around and the dungeon was to quiet with her gone. He hated the dungeon now, with it cold and formidable hard walls. He was longing for company and intelligent conversation.  
  
And this was only her first year away from him and he was already at his wit's end.  
  
He dropped his trousers onto the floor and slipped into his black pajama bottoms. Leaving the clothing where they fell knowing that one of the elves would retrieve them later and launder them. He finally climbed into bed turning to his side to face her picture, who was settling down herself into her little sofa for the night, he smiled.  
  
"Night Rebecca."  
  
He smiled slightly as he saw her wave to him again and they both blew out their candles.  
  
~~~  
  
A/Ns and Acknowledgements:  
  
Cathryne: Thanks, Cat.I appreciate your words of encouragement. I didn't know if I should go in this direction but that was the original plan of mine so I'm going to run with it. I hope you like where I take it. Thanks for the comments. I love to make you happy.  
  
eriie: Thank you, I didn't feel it was MarySueish either, but one never knows what others think. I thank you for your support and for taking the time to let me know what you think. It means a lot to me. Thanks again.  
  
PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.. I'M BEGGIN YA'  
  
RWH 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimers: I do NOT own most of these characters. I DO, however, own Rebecca Robinson and any other character you DO NOT recognize. I would also like to thank you in advance to reading and reviewing. Please let me know how this story is working out.  
  
.  
  
RWH  
  
.  
  
Nine  
  
~~~  
  
Becca crawled out of bed the next morning with a grumble. Her head pounding from the night before as she stumbled into the bathroom for a headache potion. All evening of that previous day she had her nose glued in her textbooks to prepare for the exams scheduled for that day. She had three tests that had to be completed before she could relax any time soon. She had missed lunch and dinner as she crammed the important knowledge needed to complete her exams into her brain. She was sure that with not eating and reading half of the night was the cause of her angry headache. Thankfully, after today's trio of tests, she had the weekend free.  
  
She opened the bottle of headache remover potion and downed half the bottle gagging a bit as it hit the bottom of her empty stomach. Leaning forward, she rested on the edge of the sink waiting for the feeling to stop.  
  
"Breakfast.. "  
  
Muttering softly to her self she forgo the morning shower and instead dressed quickly and scurried down to the dining hall.  
  
She paused at the entrance scanning the crowd of students mingling over their eggs and toast looking for a familiar face.  
  
"Becks.. over here.. "  
  
Looking up at the variation of her name, she smiled seeing Stacia's arm waving madly around the air. Her friend was again sandwiched between her two steady boyfriends, Strawberry blond Bobby and dark haired and handsome Greg. Stacia waved and went to join them.  
  
"I'm starving.. Gods, I have to stop starving myself when I study."  
  
She exclaimed while helping herself to the food as it was passed by.  
  
"You study way to much, Becks.. you need to learn to relax more." Greg smiled at her and handed her a trey of fresh biscuits and she gave him a smile of thanks.  
  
"I'll relax when the semester is over and I can go home."  
  
"That's not for another couple of months you're gonna study yourself into an early grave." Bobby countered as he watched her eat with a grin.  
  
She chuckled and spread some marmalade on the biscuit and stuffed it into her mouth.  
  
"Don't matter, I have to do good, It's expected of me." She muttered chewing slowly and taking a sip of her juice to wash the biscuit down.  
  
"Surely, he doesn't expect you to get sick getting good grades, I mean, he does expect you to have some fun.. doesn't he?"  
  
"Fun? Sure, he wants me to have fun, but I'm not here for fun. I'm here to learn, to graduate and to be everything that he wants me to be."  
  
"What about what you want to be?" Greg asked quietly leaning forward. "I mean, I've heard of Professor Severus Snape from other students and from what I've heard of him, I have to say.I don't see where you can't have some fun out here in the real world. It couldn't have been much fun living with that kind of person."  
  
She paused as she thought about what he said. It was true that he wasn't the easiest person to live with, but she suspected that other parents weren't either.  
  
"You claim to 'know' Severus, but let me tell you one thing.. " She waggled her fork at the others. "There isn't a better man in this or any other world out there. He took me in when I had nowhere else to go. He raised me and taught me respect and patience. I have learned a lot from the 'greasy git of Hogwart's' but I have also learned one part of him that others will never have the opportunity to see. a part of him that I saw daily living with him.. " She paused as the others leaned forward in anticipation. "I've learned that he 'can' love and that he is capable of much more than the cruelty and anger that others only seem to see. That part he shows the world but to me, to me he shows nothing but compassion and love. That is the part of him that I love and that is the part that I miss most of all."  
  
She sighed sadly, her appetite now spent.  
  
"Sorry, Becks.. I only meant.."  
  
"It's all right Greg. No harm, I'm used to fending for him, It's become a habit now." She gave him a smile and reached over to pat his hand.  
  
"Still.. " Bobby and Stacia gave him a 'shut the hell up' look and he closed his mouth with a guilty frown.  
  
Rebecca chuckled at his expression. "Say, Tell you what. How about you making it up to me.. "  
  
Greg looked up at her with a look of suspicion in his brown eyes.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Take me to a movie tonight, there's one that I've been dying to see. Take me and I might forgive you."  
  
Greg turned to look at Stacia for her permission grinning as his girlfriend simply shrugged.  
  
"I have no objection, Bobby and I have plans anyway." The other girl smiled and grabbed the fair-haired boy's hand.  
  
Becca grinned and sat back picking up her cup of coffee. "Deal?"  
  
Greg grinned and nodded, his dark hair swaying with the movement.. "Deal.. what time?"  
  
"Sixish? Movie starts at six thirty."  
  
"It's a date, then.. in a matter of speaking." He chuckled as Stacia started to laugh.  
  
"Good, I'll see you then, right now I need to scram to my first exam. See you tonight."  
  
She grinned at Greg then tossed the others a smile before leaving the dining hall leaving an amused trio behind her.  
  
~~~  
  
Severus apparated to the gates of the University and fished around in his pocket, searching for the box he hid away making sure the bottles were still intact. Satisfied that they were. He headed onto the campus heading straight for Rebecca's dormitory. It was a rather small campus for a University and he covered the area in only a few minutes, finding her building easily enough and entering, heading up to the third floor.  
  
He paused at her door for a second, there were odd sounds coming from behind the wooden barrier and he momentarily wondered if he should interrupt, It sounded like someone was having a rather loud fit. After a moment's hesitation he knocked lightly and waited. A scurrying was heard from the other side and when the door finally opened, he saw, to his relief, Becca's roommate peering out, sheltered behind the massive wooden door. He raised an eyebrow at her, she was flushed and breathing heavily.  
  
Thank Gods it wasn't Becca. He didn't think he could handle that.  
  
"I.. uh.. Is Rebecca in?" He queried as he saw the young woman glance behind her.  
  
"No.. no she's not.. she uh.. had a date.. went to a movie."  
  
"A date? Oh.. I see.. Well then.. " He cleared his throat and stepped back intending to leave quietly.  
  
"Wait.. " Stacia raised a hand and closed the door only to open it back up a minute later, dressed in a pink fuzzy robe, behind her he could see a young man slipping on his shirt.  
  
"I don't want to.. intrude.. " He protested taking a step back.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Bobby was just leaving.. " She threw her boyfriend a smile and indicating for Severus to enter. The Potions professor nodded and took a step in as the boy stood up and grabbed his shoes.  
  
"See you later baby?" The boy asked and kissed her gently.  
  
"Yes, Later.. I promise.." She grinned and closed the door behind her obvious lover and turned to smile shyly at the tall man standing uncomfortably in the room. "Please, take a seat. Becks should be back in about thirty minutes. The movie will be out by then. Would you like some tea?"  
  
"Yes, Thank you.." He replied taking in the room they were in. There were two beds on opposite sides of the room, one made up properly in lavender and rose satin, throw pillows tossed tastefully at the head of the bed, a chair sat beside it along with a nightstand and lantern. A bookshelf lined the wall with dozens of texts sitting casually inside. On the other side of the room, the other bed's blankets were piled onto the floor where, he assumed, they were unceremoniously tossed earlier. He didn't have to wonder which one belonged to this young, disheveled girl. He took a seat in a plush chair and laced his fingers together trying not to notice too much.  
  
"Was Becca expecting you? I thought you visited last weekend." Stacia spoke as she started the fire for the tea.  
  
"No, she wasn't expecting me. I just thought I'd drop in and surprise her. I didn't know she was dating."  
  
He frowned at that unsettling thought as Stacia brought him a cup of tea. He took the offered cup from her fingers when she held it out to him. He couldn't face her, she was grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Well, Its not a real date. She's with Greg, my boyfriend."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at that and glanced to the mussed bed where she and that other boy had obviously been wrestling around.  
  
Stacia caught his glance and blushed slightly. "Oh, That was Bobby, my.. uh.. other boyfriend."  
  
"I.. see.. " Severus felt his face flush and lifted the cup to his lips, taking a sip. "Does.. I mean.. Do they.."  
  
She grinned. "Oh yes, they know about each other, as a matter of fact they're best friends."  
  
He choked a bit at that and sat his cup down. "I.. see.. that's very.. uh.. convenient."  
  
She smiled and sat down across from him. "I suppose so, but it's hard to chose only one of them. I love them both."  
  
He frowned at her slightly, unable to comprehend such a relationship. "A bit dangerous though don't you think?"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"What about the future? Do you plan on being with them both in the long run?"  
  
She sat her cup down and smiled at him sweetly. "Well, its not like they asked me to marry them, and its not likely that either of them will. But.. I try not to dwell on things like that."  
  
"To bad.. you seem like a nice young lady."  
  
She smiled again and shrugged. "I am.. I can't help it if I love two men at once. One cant chose who one loves."  
  
"I suppose.. " He took another sip and let his eyes cast over the room. "Has Becca dated much since she moved in?"  
  
"Becca? The Nun of Cabot University? Please.She's more saintly than Headmistress Goldive. She only does things with us." She smiled and gave him a small smile. "Meaning, myself, Greg and Bobby, so you don't have to worry about her. She's a proper young lady."  
  
He nodded and drained his cup before glancing up at the clock.  
  
"It's nearly nine. I shouldn't have called so late. I really should be getting back."  
  
"But, she should be back any minute. Can't you wait?"  
  
"I don't.. " He stopped as laughter caught his ear and he turned in time to see Rebecca walk into the room with a dark young man following behind.  
  
"SEVERUS!" She yelled as she caught sight of him and ran to embrace him.  
  
"Hello, Love, enjoy the movie?"  
  
"Oh, yes.. it was so.. " She paused and frowned. "Hang on.. Oh! Wait. What's going on here?"  
  
Her eyes glanced over the mussed up bed and frowned, The beds were perfectly done when she left earlier, certainly Stacia.. and Severus didn't. She turned cold and narrowed eyes to her roommate.  
  
Stacia looked around the room wondering what was wrong. Her eyes fell to her own bed and she realized what was on her friend's mind. She raised her hands to her mouth and burst out laughing, raising her other hand in a wave of defense.  
  
"Oh.. Gods no! Becks.. Bobby.. "  
  
Severus gave Stacia an odd look before it dawned on him what it must have looked like to Rebecca. He sighed heavily and cast a deep frown at his ex- charge. "Really, Becca.. "  
  
"Sorry, I just know the voraciousness of my room-mate." Becca's face turned scarlet as Stacia laughed louder causing Becca to turn away as her face darkened even more.  
  
"Well, I came to see you, do you have a bit of time for me?" Severus stated getting to his feet, wanting to put this odd bit of discomfort behind him.  
  
Rebecca took a deep breath and turned back to him, her face still red but at least her ears weren't still ringing from her embarrassment.  
  
"Sure, Uh.. how about a walk? Can you stay long?"  
  
He reached out, took her arm, and led her to the door. He tried to hide his smile, inside he was amused that Becca would think him capable of bedding a girl he barely knew.  
  
"Only an hour or so. I promised Albus that I would talk to another student in the morning and I need to be briefed on the subject before hand."  
  
"Is it serious?"  
  
"Could be, if not handled properly."  
  
She smiled and walked out with him, arm in arm.  
  
"If anyone can help him. You can."  
  
"I'll certainly do my best. Love. That's all I can do."  
  
She smiled at the new form of adornment he used for her.  
  
"I like that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You calling me Love. It's much better than the old nickname."  
  
"Well. I kind of got used to my head being on my shoulders after all these years. I got tired of reattaching it after each time you bit my head off when I called you Child. I had to find a different term of endearment if I wanted my head to stay attached." He smiled down at her teasingly. "I really don't want to start the appearing in the headless hunt along with Sir Nicholas.  
  
She chuckled at that, "I like Love. You may keep your head."  
  
"I'm glad." He laughed.  
  
She let her hand slide down to lace her fingers with his letting their hands mingle together.  
  
"I brought you something, actually it's more headache potion. I know you're going through mid tests and I remembered how you always got such bad headaches back home from to much studying."  
  
She smiled as he produced the box and handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you, I was going to owl you for more."  
  
"I figured as much."  
  
They strode on for a little way more in silence before she stopped. Severus found them standing in the middle of an arch of a bridge, underneath a small rolling stream ran quietly. Severus turned to lean against the railing looking down into the dark running water watching the stars reflections on the waters.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Earlier, I'm sorry for.. jumping to the wrong conclusion. I mean.. with Stacia."  
  
He turned to look at her, the moonlight bounced of her dark eyes as he held open his arms to her which she promptly moved into.  
  
"It's all right, you don't have to apologize."  
  
"I was just.. jealous."  
  
He pulled back to look down at her.  
  
"Jealous? Whatever for?"  
  
She sighed and brushed her face against his chest. "I just.. just didn't want to think.. that you could.. with someone.. else.. "  
  
He sighed and pulled her again into a tight embrace.  
  
"Don't you worry about me, Becca, I can take care of myself."  
  
She sighed, once again he didn't understand what she was saying.  
  
"No.. I mean." She turned her eyes up to his and took a deep breath, it was now or never. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
He allowed the kiss only for a moment before pulling gently away.  
  
"Becca.. "  
  
"No.. I know. . don't say it.. Please." She sighed and turned to look into the waters.  
  
A few moments later.  
  
"I should be getting back now."  
  
She nodded and turned to walk back the way they came.  
  
"Will you be back next week?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
She sighed and looked back at him, He hadn't moved from the railing.  
  
"It's all right, you know. I'm still me."  
  
He smiled and moved to take her hand, walking along side of her back to her dormitory.  
  
"I know, Love, and I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"I love you."  
  
He smiled and stopped her at the front of her building.  
  
"I love you too.. I'll see you soon."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
She leaned forward to kiss him once more, this time on the cheek.  
  
"Bye, Severus."  
  
"Goodbye, Rebecca."  
  
With a loud crack, he was gone. She turned and walked into the building and into her room only to end up cursing finding Stacia and Greg in mid coitus.  
  
"DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?"  
  
~~~  
  
A/Ns and Acknowledgements:  
  
D.J. Bitter: Aw, now I don't know about Goddess.how about Titan of Fan Fic? LOL. I'm glad you found your way over here to my other story. I have many more in the works and I hope you will like them all. Thank you for taking the time to let me know how much you are enjoying my stories. See you on the other side, Gothicmuse!  
  
Dragonsdaughter: I hope you liked this part..more coming up.  
  
Magdellin: Ah, Hey that's cool. I don't mind being put on your list. I just hope I'm worth it. :D  
  
yokiyen: Ahh, Severus already knows all about his own feelings, but he wont let it out for some time yet. Im glad you like the softer side of Severus. I wanted to show that he can care, specially if given the chance.keep reading.  
  
Cathryne: Honey. I love your reviews. Thank you, I tried to get into his head. But being female, it was a chore. I have to romanticize EVERYTHING! LOL. Aw.This really makes you think of the old B&W romances? That's great.best compliment I've ever had.Thanks.  
  
PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.. I'M BEGGIN YA'  
  
RWH 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimers: I do NOT own most of these characters. I DO, however, own Rebecca Robinson and any other character you DO NOT recognize. I would also like to thank you in advance to reading and reviewing. Please let me know how this story is working out.  
  
This story is almost done. Only a few more chapters to go. Hope you liked it. It was a fun ride and thank you all that reviewed…and even those that didn't. I'm just grateful that you took the time to read.  
  
Much Much Love to you all. .  
  
RWH  
  
Ten  
  
~~~  
  
"Becca! You have an uh…. visitor…" Stacia called out as she threw open the sash to allow the now familiar black bird to enter and come to roost on the back of a chair. The giant bird sat, waiting patiently while her dark black eyes watched Stacia. A moment later Becca came out of the bathroom wrapping her long hair up in a towel.  
  
"Hello Empra!" She smiled and the bird spread out her sleek wings, fluttering them in greeting.  
  
"HELLO!" It bellowed out in its raspy voice. Becca immediately walked over to take the letter from the bird and scratch behind her head affectionately a glance at the seal had her smiling "EMPRA MISSES BECKY…" The raven announced and nipped at her fingers playfully.  
  
"And Becky misses Empra…. how's Severus?"  
  
She noted the bird's ducking of his head and scratched at her feathers back there.  
  
"SEV'RUS MISSES BECKY TOO…" The bird answered as Stacia watched the odd conversation with her mouth hanging open. Even after a year and a half, Stacia was still awed when it came to the conversational bird. Empra's conversational talent never failed to impress the young woman. The rather large black bird caught Stacia's look and, ruffling her feathers in indignation, which made Becca laugh loudly, The bird harrumphed and declared. "TRYING TO CATCH FLIES…. NOT THE WAY TO DO IT."  
  
Stacia quickly shut her mouth and turned away from the rude bird. Becca chuckled at the subtle wink the bird managed to give her before returning to the letter that she received. The bold script jumped out at her and she grinned. She'd know his writing anywhere.  
  
"It's from Severus." She informed her roommate and promptly broke the seal opening the note slowly.  
  
"No shit…" was the reply from the sullen girl. Becca shrugged mentally, flicking her glance to her friend then back to the parchment, her eyes skimming his handwriting with glee.  
  
My dearest Child….  
  
She chuckled at the beginning of the correspondence, typical of him.  
  
It is my pleasure to announce my arrival come Friday evening. I am scheduled to attend a potion conference not far from your flat. I am willing to set aside some time for you if you wish to see me. I realize you have classes and exams and if the timing is not agreeable, please send a reply back with Empra. I do hope you can find a little time to spare for your old friend.  
  
With much love,  
  
Severus  
  
She smiled and pulled out a blank parchment and wrote a reply.  
  
My Dearest Severus,  
  
The answer is YES! I can't wait to see you again. I miss you.  
  
Much, much love,  
  
Rebecca  
  
She grinned as she signed the short note and rolled it up sealing it with her own Gryffindor seal. Empra's black eyes watched as her friend finished the note and she flapped her wings eagerly.  
  
"NEW WORDS…. NEW WORDS FOR SEV'RUS…Empra's raspy yet droll voice floated over to Rebecca, the young woman giggled pausing for a moment to think.  
  
"Oh, no…" Stacia muttered in the corner wondering what was coming next but unable to stop the grin from forming on her lips.  
  
"Okay, Empra, try this. The next time Severus says for you to do something and you don't agree with it…. just say…" She giggled again and flipped her hip putting on her best California Valley Girl voice. "What'ever'…. Like…. for sure!"  
  
Stacia giggled in the background. "Snape is going to kill you for teaching that bird all that crap."  
  
The bird tilted is dark head and repeated, almost perfectly…  
  
"WHAT'EVER'… LIKE, FOR SURE!"  
  
Rebecca and Stacia erupted in giggles at the valley talk from the bird.  
  
'THANK YOU, SEV'RUS LOVES VALLEY SPEAK…!" Empra declared as she waited patiently as Becca tied the return note to her talon.  
  
"I'm sure he does, Empra…. I'm sure he does." She carried the huge bird back to the window and with a final scratch behind her head Empra flew off with a bright  
  
"LIKE…. GOODBYE!"  
  
Becca giggled as she watched the bird fly off. Severus will no doubt have a cow when she returns. And she will no doubt get an earful when she sees him this Friday. She chuckled once more and turned from the window to enter the bathroom, almost immediately reemerging, running to her armoire and flinging open the doors.  
  
"Severus is coming for a visit, Stacia…. and I have NOTHING to wear."  
  
~~~  
  
Empra flew through the window and landed right on his desk, Severus he sighed as he waited knowing that the bird had picked up something else from his precocious darling. The bird pranced around flapping her wings.  
  
"Out with it, Empra…. I don't have all day."  
  
"WHAT'EVER'….LIKE…. FOR SURE!"  
  
The bird finally croaked out with a light giggle he recognized from Becca. He chuckled a bit and finally reached out, taking the pro-offered parchment from the bird's talon.  
  
"You are as bad as she is sometimes, Empra, and I think you enjoy tormenting me just as much as she does."  
  
The bird laughed again and flew out of the window croaking repeatedly.  
  
"WHAT'EVER'…. WHAT'EVER'…. WHAT'EVER'…."  
  
Damned bird, can't she stick with Edgar Alan Poe's Nevermore? A Giant raven should definitely *NOT* have an American valley accent. It just didn't sound right.  
  
He chuckled again and quickly broke the seal of the parchment to read Becca's reply, his face breaking into a wide pleased grin as his eyes scanned her response. He could almost see her face as she wrote it out, she would have been excited and happy. The swirls in the loop of the L's and T's always gave her away.  
  
She was always an emotional child and now he found that she was an emotional woman. Nothing would ever change that about her and he didn't want that to change. He loved her just the way she was, emotions and all.  
  
It had been nearly two years since she had flown the coop but it seemed like ten, and he missed her more than ever. He had never gotten used to her being gone. In these few short years, he had found himself, again, a very lonely man wondering the corridors of Hogwart's still giving out detentions to those found floundering in abandoned classrooms.  
  
Even during those times, his mind pondered her.  
  
In the few years that she had been with him he had watched her emerge from the frightened child into the beautiful, strong willed and yes, sometimes spoiled young woman. His fault, he knew. He indulged her to great length. She was more than a mere ward to him, yet not quite a daughter. He couldn't exactly put his finger onto it but within the last two years, something had changed.  
  
Whenever he had gone to meet her, she had taken to dressing more in an adult fashion, not like the students around her. Those students, like her friend, Stacia, who preferred mini skirts and halters. Rebecca's sense of dress favored more along the line of classical giving her a more defined air. Putting her sense of dress aside he also didn't fail to noticed that she acted far older than her years as well. He had to wonder if that wasn't because he knew she was attracted to him.  
  
That in itself was a joke. Her…. attracted to him…  
  
He sighed and leaned back to let his mind wander, as it was prone to do of late.  
  
He tried not to dwell on her too much. Last summer when she was home, he was the happiest man in Hogwart's. The students were gone, most of the staff was gone, and Rebecca was in her room, like it should be. It was nice, three months of the aroma of perfume trailing after her, three months of her smile and constant teasing.  
  
He refused to admit it to anyone let alone himself, but her teasing was starting to get to him and starting to wear him down.  
  
It wasn't until as recent as that summer's end, when he found himself beginning to think of her differently. He refused to admit to it vocally, but his thoughts lingered on her, refusing to let her out of his mind. He had a constant fear of her dating and who it would be and if they had harmed her or touched her in any way, threatening or not…it was the 'not' part of that sentence that worried him. He definitely didn't want to think of her having sex. Not with the goons that hung around their little dorm room. He knew that Greg still hung around and that Bobby had moved on to apprentice at another school, but they were still friends. Severus refused to think that there could be anything more between them, between Greg and Rebecca. According to Becca, Stacia never could share.  
  
He sighed and rubbed his forehead before standing to his feet to prepare for dinner. His head has begun to ache because he had missed breakfast again, due to oversleeping that evening. His extra work had taken a lot of his evening time now and sleep was a welcomed relief when he could take pleasure in it.  
  
Now his mind went to wondering how Rebecca was sleeping or eating. He worried of her health, her…. okay, even if he didn't want to openly admit to it, her love life.  
  
He hated that particular thought and wanted to automatically kill any male that made a move on her. Which, he sighed, was stupid logic. After all, it would be best if she was dating, and forgetting her silly little crush on him. He knew that in time she would come to realize her mistake and move on to a nice young man that he could approve. Perhaps watch them marry and have children.  
  
He shuddered at that…. Grandpa Severus…. Gods…  
  
No…. not going to think that just yet.  
  
He grabbed his cloak, draped it along his shoulders and sighed. Closing and warding the door behind him as he stepped out of his chambers and headed up to the great hall.  
  
It didn't matter what happens in the long run, as long as he got to see her this weekend even for a short time.  
  
The long dreary conference would be worth it just to see her smile again.  
  
~~~  
  
Rebecca stood at the entry of her dormitory building and waited for Severus's arrival. She leaned against the doorjamb and brushed down the light lavender skirt she had chosen to wear for him. She loved dressing for him. Hoping that someday he would look past the child that he saw and see the woman inside. She reached up and flicked a stray strand of black hair from her eyes, pushing it back behind her ear. Her foot tapped to a distant beat of music from somewhere in the dormitory.  
  
She checked her watch and looked out over the campus expectantly. He would be here any moment now. All the times he had visited, he had found different ways of approaching. Experimental, He had said to her, explaining that he was trying new things in his old age. She immediately argued that he wasn't old and that she would never want to hear that from his lips again. She remembered his chagrin grin and that was that all lost and forgotten.  
  
She had no idea how he was coming this time. It could be floo, apparation sometimes he even came by muggle transport. She had actually written off floo and came outside to wait. She smiled thinking of his aversion to floo soot. She knew what the students used to call him during her school years, but she knew he hated to be dirty, and the 'greasy git' was really a very spotless man. He only 'appeared' to be greasy. However, with his new job he didn't bother to keep up that trick anymore.  
  
She heard a loud crack and grinned as Severus suddenly stood below her, grinning up at her like a child that wanted to scream. TA DAAA! She laughed and immediately ran to him throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Severus!" She cried out and hugged him to her tightly.  
  
"Hello, My Dear."  
  
"I've missed you!"  
  
"I have missed you too."  
  
She pulled away and smiled brightly up at him watching the way the setting sun was dancing in his eyes. He looked well. More at ease and rested. She sighed as he reached down to gently brush a hand across her face.  
  
"How are your studies going?"  
  
She shook her head at his question waving her hand slightly. "I don't want to discuss studies or school. I just want to be with you right now."  
  
"Dinner then?" His face grinned down at her as his arm wrapped securely around her. "I could use something hot to eat."  
  
"Italian or French?"  
  
He grinned and nodded "Either one will work. I'm starving. Oh, By the way…. Albus and Minerva send their love."  
  
She grinned again with a nod wrapping her own arm around him possessively. "My love back, now…" She took his hand and led him up the street walking quickly to match his long strides. "How about 'Mia's', They have wonderful Ravioli. I know how much you love ravioli."  
  
His arm moved from her waist and clasped onto her hand "You think you know me so well?"  
  
"I think so." She replied with a well-rehearsed smirk.  
  
He chuckled and shook his head. "You still have a lot to learn."  
  
"That sounded very much like a proposition." She couldn't help her teasing.  
  
"And just how is it that you know how a supposed 'proposition' sounds like?"  
  
Her grin widened as she clutched his hand. "That's for me to know, and you to worry about."  
  
He frowned down at her. Okay so he 'was' worried. She was still so young, to young to know about such things like that. Well. Okay, she was well on her way into adulthood, quickly nearing twenty. A woman, by any normal standards, unfortunately, he never dealt with normal standards.  
  
He turned his mind to less difficult discussions as they were guided to their tables. Severus, always the gentleman, unbeknownst to his students, pulled out her chair and she settled down, waiting for him to join her.  
  
"Tell me about home…. How is everyone?"  
  
Severus went into detail regarding the next supply of first years, listing the many reasons they should have been drowned at birth, and causing her to laugh heartily at each description.  
  
"Surely, they all cant be 'that' bad." Some must have some 'good' qualities."  
  
"If they do they should receive points for concealment charms."  
  
"Are you going to award said points?" She teased.  
  
His eyebrows rose in mock horror. "Who…. me?"  
  
She burst out laughing again.  
  
"I love you, you know that?"  
  
He chuckled and reached over to squeeze her hand. "I do…. and you know that I love you too."  
  
She nodded and returned the hand squeeze. They chatted happily as they ate dinner.  
  
~~~  
  
"Would you care to dance?" he asked standing up as the music started up. She held out his hand to him with a smile.  
  
"I would love too, thank you kind sir." Her eyes sparkling as he led her to the dance floor. Taking her right hand in his left, he led her gracefully around the floor. Her petite frame barely came to his chest as she leaned against him, savoring the way they moved together.  
  
Six years it took to get to this level of intimacy with him.  
  
From the age of fourteen to now, nearly at the age of twenty, she had loved him in one way or another. From the grateful child she once was to the adult that she was now. From a simple adoration to full-blown devotion, she loved him with all her heart.  
  
A soft sighed escaped from her lips as she felt his hand move slowly across her shoulder and come to rest on the small of her back, such a simple touch, yet she couldn't stop from shivering at the intimate caress. One she wished with all her heart that he meant to be more than what it was.  
  
She didn't know exactly when her feeling had changed towards her ex- guardian. It was that one day she sat thinking about him and her heart just…thudded, beating faster as she thought of his smile and dark eyes. All she knew now was that she loved him. That she was 'IN' love with him. If only he would let her in, prove to him that she was a woman now and not afraid of intimacy.  
  
She moved her head away from his chest and gazed up into his deep dark eyes. Her heart skipped when he smiled at her.  
  
"What's on your mind, Child?" He asked, absently slipping back into using her old pet name. He lifted his hand from her back and pushed a stray strand of dark curls away from her face.  
  
She frowned. "I'm NOT a child! I thought we agreed that you wouldn't call me that anymore."  
  
He chuckled at her immediate response. He hadn't meant to call her by that particular hated name but he loved that pure emotional face of indignation she cast. "I am well aware of that, but you can't deprive me of your adolescent pet name, now can you?" His hand moved across her back again and she shivered.  
  
"But do you have to use…. Child? I much prefer 'Love', besides I hardly feel like a child when I'm around you." She slid her hands up to circle his neck.  
  
"Rebecca…." His voice dropped in warning.  
  
"We're just dancing." Her eyes sparkled in mischief as her fingers toyed with the length of hair at the nape of his neck.  
  
He sighed allowing both his hands to settle on her waist.  
  
"See? It's not taboo to touch me, you know."  
  
"It's…. not…." He stopped dancing to stare down at her.  
  
"It's not even taboo…. if you kiss me." She whispered as she watched the emotions flicker across his face before he dropped his hands from her and stepped back.  
  
"I think its time for me to head back to Hogwart's"  
  
~~~  
  
They walked back to her dormitory in silence. He walked quietly forcing his hands to stay firmly at his side. He was afraid to touch her, afraid to do anything but get her back to her residence safely so he can get back home and contemplate what had just happened. He felt emotions flashing through him that he had no right to feel, no right at all.  
  
He was not a strong man to fight something like this.  
  
They stopped at her door and he leaned over and kissed her cheek, feeling a soft sad sigh from her lips grace over his cheek.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you off, Severus." She whispered gazing down at her feet, feeling her face flushing deep red in complete embarrassment. How could she have been so stupid as to say something like that to him?  
  
"You didn't scare me off, Becca." He reached out a hand and tucked it under her chin forcing her to look up at him. "You just took me by surprise."  
  
"I can't help it you know." She spoke softly, trying to catch her breath as she tried to find the words. Her voice cracking slightly as she struggled to speak. She had to say it. She desperately needed him to know how she felt.  
  
"Rebecca…." He tried to raise a finger to her lips to silence her but she wouldn't have it.  
  
"No, Please, just let me say it…. just once…. and then I won't ever mention it again if you don't want me to."  
  
Severus lowered his hand and stood looking down at her, towering over her tiny frame, his eyes hidden by shadows and concern. He knew what she was going to say and he really was afraid to hear it. What could he ever say back to her that would be sufficient to her? And could she bear to hear it? He saw the desperation in her eyes and finally, nodded.  
  
"Then say it." He said softly before he could back out and hightail it out of there.  
  
To his utter dismay she reached up and stroked his face lovingly.  
  
"I love you, Severus, I don't mean like I used to, not as a daughter should love a parent. I know I probably shouldn't but I do. I'm hopelessly, head over heels in love with you. I don't expect you to feel anything other than, well; paternal feeling towards me but I just had to tell you. I just had to let you know what's in my heart."  
  
Severus raised a hand to wipe away a tear that fell silently down her cheek capturing the tiny drop between his finger and thumb.  
  
Yes, that was what he was afraid of.  
  
"My dearest, Rebecca…. You are so young, so innocent, so easily led by your heart. I'm sure that if you stop and examine your feelings you will find that you are 'NOT' in love with me."  
  
"I am…. I have been for some time. I've…. I've just been afraid to tell you until now…. until I thought, felt, that you would consider me adult enough to…. return…. any feelings you may have for me." She looked up at him her eye searching in question, hoping to see just a tiny amount of something there.  
  
"Rebecca…. It's not that.… I can't…."  
  
She could feel her heart literally breaking and heard the tinkling of shattered glass as it rained down into the pit of her stomach. She had put her heart out there and got slapped back into her role. She stepped back from his body and lowered her head in defeat. The tears welled up more in her eyes but she couldn't force herself to turn away. She was to numb to move and to broken to cry properly.  
  
"I understand…. " Her voice spoke barely above a whisper as she continued to examine the ground, unable to look at him now. " It's not like I really thought you would ever be attracted to me. Not after raising me, but I just wanted you to know…. I…" She paused and turned away to her door. "I'm so sorry…. I'm so sorry to disappoint you this way…. goodnight…. Sir."  
  
His heart fell heavily at the old adage she used to address him.  
  
"Are we back to using Sir?"  
  
"I think it's…. better, it will help to remind me of who I am."  
  
"And you are?" He asked quietly watching her retreating from him.  
  
She reached out and opened her door stepping through.  
  
'Just…. your responsibility…" She responded sadly. "Goodnight, Sir."  
  
He watched her close the door and moved forward to place his long fingers on the cold door. His voice low as he spoke sadly. "You 'ARE' more than just a responsibility, Rebecca…. you will never be 'JUST' anything to me. I love you too…. but I have to protect you…. against me."  
  
He gave the closed door one more glance before apparating away, back to Hogwarts, back to his lonely dungeons. The echoing pings of his own shattered heart sat like mortar in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Acknowledgements and A/N's  
  
Susie: I'm glad you took a moment to read up. Welcome to our world, sit back and enjoy.  
  
Magdellin: Things will perk up soon, its almost done. Please keep reading.  
  
Fancy: LOL. First crushes are always hard, and first true loves are worse. Things will run all right over time. Keep reading.  
  
Danny: I'm glad you think this story is different. I tried to keep it as original as possible. I have more stories waiting to be posted, just need to finish these two I have going now. Keep reading…Thanks again.  
  
Cathryne: I know you know the whole story now, but I hoped you liked it Sis…Much Love.  
  
The-Potions-Mistress: I hope you aren't 'too' disappointed in this, Honey. But thanks for the comment.  
  
PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW…. I'M BEGGIN YA'  
  
RWH 


	11. Chapter Ten amended

Disclaimers: I do NOT own most of these characters. I DO, however, own Rebecca Robinson and any other character you DO NOT recognize. I would also like to thank you in advance to reading and reviewing. Please let me know how this story is working out.  
  
This story is almost done. Only a few more chapters to go. Hope you liked it. It was a fun ride and thank you all that reviewed. And even those that didn't. I'm just grateful that you took the time to read.  
  
Much Much Love to you all. .  
  
RWH  
  
Ten  
  
~~~  
  
'Becca! You have an uh, visitor' Stacia called out as she threw open the sash to allow the now familiar black bird to enter and come to roost on the back of a chair. The giant bird sat, waiting patiently while her dark black eyes watched Stacia. A moment later Becca came out of the bathroom wrapping her long hair up in a towel.  
  
'Hello Empra!' She smiled and the bird spread out her sleek wings, fluttering them in greeting.  
  
'HELLO!' It bellowed out in its raspy voice. Becca immediately walked over to take the letter from the bird and scratch behind her head affectionately a glance at the seal had her smiling 'EMPRA MISSES BECKY!' The raven announced and nipped at her fingers playfully.  
  
'And Becky misses Empra. How's Severus?'  
  
She noted the bird's ducking of his head and scratched at her feathers back there.  
  
'SEV'RUS MISSES BECKY TOO!' The bird answered as Stacia watched the odd conversation with her mouth hanging open. Even after a year and a half, Stacia was still awed when it came to the conversational bird. Empra's conversational talent never failed to impress the young woman. The rather large black bird caught Stacia's look and, ruffling her feathers in indignation, which made Becca laugh loudly, The bird harrumphed and declared. 'TRYING TO CATCH FLIES! NOT THE WAY TO DO IT.'  
  
Stacia quickly shut her mouth and turned away from the rude bird. Becca chuckled at the subtle wink the bird managed to give her before returning to the letter that she received. The bold script jumped out at her and she grinned. She'd know his writing anywhere.  
  
'It's from Severus.' She informed her roommate and promptly broke the seal opening the note slowly.  
  
'No shit.' was the reply from the sullen girl. Becca shrugged mentally, flicking her glance to her friend then back to the parchment, her eyes skimming his handwriting with glee.  
  
My dearest Child  
  
She chuckled at the beginning of the correspondence, typical of him.  
  
It is my pleasure to announce my arrival come Friday evening. I am scheduled to attend a potion conference not far from your flat. I am willing to set aside some time for you if you wish to see me. I realize you have classes and exams and if the timing is not agreeable, please send a reply back with Empra. I do hope you can find a little time to spare for your old friend.  
  
With much love,  
  
Severus  
  
She smiled and pulled out a blank parchment and wrote a reply.  
  
My Dearest Severus,  
  
The answer is YES! I can't wait to see you again. I miss you.  
  
Much, much love,  
  
Rebecca  
  
She grinned as she signed the short note and rolled it up sealing it with her own Gryffindor seal. Empra's black eyes watched as her friend finished the note and she flapped her wings eagerly.  
  
'NEW WORDS, NEW WORDS FOR SEV'RUS!' Empra's raspy yet droll voice floated over to Rebecca, the young woman giggled pausing for a moment to think.  
  
'Oh, no.' Stacia muttered in the corner wondering what was coming next but unable to stop the grin from forming on her lips.  
  
'Okay, Empra, try this. The next time Severus asks you to do something and you dont agree with it, just say…' She giggled again and flipped her hip putting on her best California Valley Girl voice. "What EVER…. Like…. for SURE!'  
  
Stacia giggled in the background. 'Snape is going to kill you for teaching that bird all that crap.'  
  
The bird tilted is dark head and repeated, almost perfectly…  
  
'WHAT EVER'… LIKE, FOR SURE!'  
  
Rebecca and Stacia erupted in giggles at the valley talk from the bird.  
  
'THANK YOU, SEV'RUS LOVES VALLEY SPEAK…!' Empra declared as she waited patiently as Becca tied the return note to her talon.  
  
I am sure he does, Empra, I am sure he does.' She carried the huge bird back to the window and with a final scratch behind her head Empra flew off with a bright  
  
'LIKE, GOODBYE!'  
  
Becca giggled as she watched the bird fly off. Severus will no doubt have a cow when she returns. And she will no doubt get an earful when she sees him this Friday. She chuckled once more and turned from the window to enter the bathroom, almost immediately reemerging, running to her armoire and flinging open the doors.  
  
'Severus is coming for a visit, Stacia, and I have NOTHING to wear.'  
  
~~~  
  
Empra flew through the window and landed right on his desk, Severus sighed as he waited knowing that the bird had picked up something else from his precocious darling. The bird pranced around flapping her wings waiting for her chance.  
  
'Out with it, Empra, I dont have all day.'  
  
'WHAT EVER, LIKE…. FOR SURE!'  
  
The bird finally croaked out with a light giggle he recognized from Becca. He chuckled a bit and finally reached out, taking the pro-offered parchment from the bird's talon.  
  
'You are as bad as she is sometimes, Empra, and I think you enjoy tormenting me just as much as she does.'  
  
The bird laughed again and flew out of the window croaking repeatedly.  
  
'WHAT'EVER'…. WHAT'EVER'…. WHAT'EVER'….'  
  
Damned bird, cant she stick with Edgar Alan Poe's Nevermore? A Giant raven should definitely *NOT* have an American valley accent. It just didn't sound right.  
  
He chuckled again and quickly broke the seal of the parchment to read Becca's reply, his face breaking into a wide pleased grin as his eyes scanned her response. He could almost see her face as she wrote it out, she would have been excited and happy. The swirls in the loop of the L's and T's always gave her away.  
  
She was always an emotional child and now he found that she was an emotional woman. Nothing would ever change that about her and he didn't want that to change. He loved her just the way she was, emotions and all.  
  
It had been nearly two years since she had flown the coop but it seemed like ten, and he missed her more than ever. He had never gotten used to her being gone. In these few short years, he had found himself, again, a very lonely man wondering the corridors of Hogwarts still giving out detentions to those found floundering in abandoned classrooms.  
  
Even during those times, his mind pondered her.  
  
In the few years that she had been with him he had watched her emerge from the frightened child into the beautiful, strong willed and yes, sometimes spoiled young woman. His fault, he knew. He indulged her to great length. She was more than just a mere ward to him, yet not quite a daughter. He couldnt exactly put his finger onto it but within the last two years, something had changed.  
  
Whenever he had gone to meet her, she had taken to dressing more in an adult fashion, not like the students around her. Those students, like her friend, Stacia, who preferred mini skirts and halters. Rebeccas sense of dress favored more along the line of classical giving her a more defined air. Putting her sense of dress aside he also didnt fail to noticed that she acted far older than her years as well. He had to wonder if that wasnt because he knew she was attracted to him.  
  
That in itself was a joke. Her…. attracted to him…  
  
He sighed and leaned back to let his mind wander, as it was prone to do of late.  
  
He tried not to dwell on her too much. Last summer when she was home, he was the happiest man in Hogwarts. The students were gone, most of the staff was gone, and Rebecca was in her room, like it should be. It was nice, three months of the aroma of perfume trailing after her, three months of her smile and constant teasing.  
  
He refused to admit it to anyone let alone himself, but her teasing was starting to get to him and starting to wear him down.  
  
It wasn't until as recent as that summer's end, when he found himself beginning to think of her differently. He refused to admit to it vocally, but his thoughts lingered on her, refusing to let her out of his mind. He had a constant fear of her dating and who it would be and if they had harmed her or touched her in any way, threatening or not…it was the 'not' part of that sentence that worried him. He definitely didnt want to think of her having sex. Not with the goons that hung around their little dorm room. He knew that Greg still hung around and that Bobby had moved on to apprentice at another school, but they were still friends. Severus refused to think that there could be anything more between them, between Greg and Rebecca. According to Becca, Stacia never could share.  
  
He sighed and rubbed his forehead before standing to his feet to prepare for dinner. His head has begun to ache because he had missed breakfast again, due to oversleeping that evening. His extra work had taken a lot of his evening time now and sleep was a welcomed relief when he could take pleasure in it.  
  
Now his mind went to wondering how Rebecca was sleeping or eating. He worried of her health, her…. okay, even if he didn't want to openly admit to it, her love life.  
  
He hated that particular thought and wanted to automatically kill any male that made a move on her. Which, he sighed, was stupid logic. After all, it would be best if she was dating, and forgetting her silly little crush on him. He knew that in time she would come to realize her mistake and move on to a nice young man that he could approve. Perhaps watch them marry and have children.  
  
He shuddered at that, Grandpa Severus. Gods…  
  
No, not going to think that just yet.  
  
He grabbed his cloak, draped it along his shoulders and sighed. Closing and warding the door behind him as he stepped out of his chambers and headed up to the great hall.  
  
It didnt matter what happens in the long run, as long as he got to see her this weekend even for a short time.  
  
The long dreary conference would be worth it just to see her smile again.  
  
~~~  
  
Rebecca stood at the entry of her dormitory building and waited for Severus's arrival. She leaned against the doorjamb and brushed down the light lavender skirt she had chosen to wear for him. She loved dressing for him. Hoping that someday he would look past the child that he saw and see the woman inside. She reached up and flicked a stray strand of black hair from her eyes, pushing it back behind her ear. Her foot tapped to a distant beat of music from somewhere in the dormitory.  
  
She checked her watch and looked out over the campus expectantly. He would be here any moment now. All the times he had visited, he had found different ways of approaching. Experimental, He had said to her, explaining that he was trying new things in his old age. She immediately argued that he wasnt old and that she would never want to hear that from his lips again. She remembered his chagrin grin and that was that all lost and forgotten.  
  
She had no idea how he was coming this time. It could be floo, apparation sometimes he even came by muggle transport. She had actually written off floo and came outside to wait. She smiled thinking of his aversion to floo soot. She knew what the students used to call him during her school years, but she knew he hated to be dirty, and the 'greasy git' was really a very spotless man. He only 'appeared' to be greasy. However, with his new job he didn't bother to keep up that trick anymore.  
  
She heard a loud crack and grinned as Severus suddenly stood below her, grinning up at her like a child that wanted to scream. TA DAAA! She laughed and immediately ran to him throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
'Severus!' She cried out and hugged him to her tightly.  
  
'Hello, My Dear.'  
  
'I've missed you!'  
  
'I have missed you too.'  
  
She pulled away and smiled brightly up at him watching the way the setting sun was dancing in his eyes. He looked well. More at ease and rested. She sighed as he reached down to gently brush a hand across her face.  
  
'How are your studies going?'  
  
She shook her head at his question waving her hand slightly. 'I dont want to discuss studies or school. I just want to be with you right now.'  
  
'Dinner then?' His face grinned down at her as his arm wrapped securely around her. 'I could use something hot to eat.'  
  
'Italian or French?'  
  
He grinned and nodded 'Either one will work. I'm starving. Oh, By the way. Albus and Minerva send their love.'  
  
She grinned again with a nod wrapping her own arm around him possessively. 'My love back, now…' She took his hand and led him up the street walking quickly to match his long strides. 'How about 'Mia's', They have wonderful Ravioli. I know how much you love ravioli.'  
  
His arm moved from her waist and clasped onto her hand 'You think you know me so well?'  
  
'I think so.' She replied with a well-rehearsed smirk.  
  
He chuckled and shook his head. 'You still have a lot to learn.'  
  
'That sounded very much like a proposition.' She couldnt help her teasing.  
  
'And just how is it that you know how a supposed 'proposition' sounds like?'  
  
Her grin widened as she clutched his hand. 'Thats for me to know, and you to worry about.'  
  
He frowned down at her. Okay so he 'was' worried. She was still so young, to young to know about such things like that. Well. Okay, she was well on her way into adulthood, quickly nearing twenty. A woman, by any normal standards, unfortunately, he never dealt with normal standards.  
  
He turned his mind to less difficult discussions as they were guided to their tables. Severus, always the gentleman, unbeknownst to his students, pulled out her chair and she settled down, waiting for him to join her.  
  
'Tell me about home. How is everyone?'  
  
Severus went into detail regarding the next supply of first years, listing the many reasons they should have been drowned at birth, and causing her to laugh heartily at each description.  
  
'Surely, they all cant be 'that' bad.' Some must have some 'good' qualities.'  
  
'If they do they should receive points for concealment charms.'  
  
'Are you going to award said points?' She teased.  
  
His eyebrows rose in mock horror. 'Who? Me?'  
  
She burst out laughing again.  
  
'I love you, you know that?'  
  
He chuckled and reached over to squeeze her hand. 'I do and you know that I love you too.'  
  
She nodded and returned the hand squeeze. They chatted happily as they ate dinner.  
  
~~~  
  
'Would you care to dance?' he asked standing up as the music started up. She held out his hand to him with a smile.  
  
" 'I would love too, thank you kind sir.' Her eyes sparkling as he led her to the dance floor. Taking her right hand in his left, he led her gracefully around the floor. Her petite frame barely came to his chest as she leaned against him, savoring the way they moved together.  
  
Six years it took to get to this level of intimacy with him.  
  
From the age of fourteen to now, nearly at the age of twenty, she had loved him in one way or another. From the grateful child she once was to the adult that she was now. From a simple adoration to full-blown devotion, she loved him with all her heart.  
  
A soft sighed escaped from her lips as she felt his hand move slowly across her shoulder and come to rest on the small of her back, such a simple touch, yet she couldnt stop from shivering at the intimate caress. One she wished with all her heart that he meant to be more than what it was.  
  
She didnt know exactly when her feeling had changed towards her ex- guardian. It was that one day she sat thinking about him and her heart just…thudded, beating faster as she thought of his smile and dark eyes. All she knew now was that she loved him. That she was 'IN' love with him. If only he would let her in, prove to him that she was a woman now and not afraid of intimacy.  
  
She moved her head away from his chest and gazed up into his deep dark eyes. Her heart skipped when he smiled at her.  
  
'What's on your mind, Child?' He asked, absently slipping back into using her old pet name. He lifted his hand from her back and pushed a stray strand of dark curls away from her face.  
  
She frowned. 'I am NOT a child! I thought we agreed that you wouldnt call me that anymore.'  
  
He chuckled at her immediate response. He hadnt meant to call her by that particular hated name but he loved that pure emotional face of indignation she cast. 'I am well aware of that, but you cant deprive me of your adolescent pet name, now can you?' His hand moved across her back again and she shivered.  
  
'But do you have to use Child? I much prefer 'Love', besides I hardly feel like a child when Im around you.' She slid her hands up to circle his neck.  
  
'Rebecca.' His voice dropped in warning.  
  
'We are just dancing.' Her eyes sparkled in mischief as her fingers toyed with the length of hair at the nape of his neck.  
  
He sighed allowing both his hands to settle on her waist.  
  
'See? It's not taboo to touch me, you know.'  
  
'It is not….' He stopped dancing to stare down at her.  
  
'It's not even taboo if you kiss me.' She whispered as she watched the emotions flicker across his face before he dropped his hands from her and stepped back.  
  
'I think its time for me to head back to Hogwart's'  
  
~~~  
  
They walked back to her dormitory in silence. He walked quietly forcing his hands to stay firmly at his side. He was afraid to touch her, afraid to do anything but get her back to her residence safely so he can get back home and contemplate what had just happened. He felt emotions flashing through him that he had no right to feel, no right at all.  
  
He was not a strong man to fight something like this.  
  
They stopped at her door and he leaned over and kissed her cheek, feeling a soft sad sigh from her lips grace over his cheek.  
  
'I didnt mean to scare you off, Severus.' She whispered gazing down at her feet, feeling her face flushing deep red in complete embarrassment. How could she have been so stupid as to say something like that to him?  
  
'You didnt scare me off, Becca.' He reached out a hand and tucked it under her chin forcing her to look up at him. 'You just took me by surprise.'  
  
'I cant help how I feel, you know.' She spoke softly, trying to catch her breath as she tried to find the words. Her voice cracking slightly as she struggled to speak. She had to say it. She desperately needed him to know how she felt.  
  
'Rebecca….' He tried to raise a finger to her lips to silence her but she wouldnt have it.  
  
'No, Please, just let me say it, just once, and then I wont ever mention it again if you dont want me to.'  
  
Severus lowered his hand and stood looking down at her, towering over her tiny frame, his eyes hidden by shadows and concern. He knew what she was going to say and he really was afraid to hear it. What could he ever say back to her that would be sufficient to her? And could she bear to hear it? He saw the desperation in her eyes and finally, nodded.  
  
'Then say it.' He said softly before he could back out and hightail it out of there.  
  
To his utter dismay she reached up and stroked his face lovingly.  
  
'I love you, Severus, I don't mean like I used to, not as a daughter should love a parent. I know I probably shouldnt but I do. I am hopelessly, head over heels in love with you. I dont expect you to feel anything other than, well; paternal feeling towards me but I just had to tell you. I just had to let you know what is in my heart.'  
  
Severus raised a hand to wipe away a tear that fell silently down her cheek capturing the tiny drop between his finger and thumb.  
  
Yes, that was what he was afraid of.  
  
'My dearest, Rebecca, You are so young, so innocent, so easily led by your heart. I am sure that if you stop and examine your feelings you will find that you are NOT in love with me.'  
  
'I am. I have been for some time. I.. I have just been afraid to tell you until now, until I thought, felt, that you would consider me adult enough to return any feelings you may have for me.' She looked up at him her eye searching in question, hoping to see just a tiny amount of something there.  
  
'Rebecca, It is not that. I cant….'  
  
She could feel her heart literally breaking and heard the tinkling of shattered glass as it rained down into the pit of her stomach. She had put her heart out there and got slapped back into her role. She stepped back from his body and lowered her head in defeat. The tears welled up more in her eyes but she couldnt force herself to turn away. She was to numb to move and to broken to cry properly.  
  
'I understand.' Her voice spoke barely above a whisper as she continued to examine the ground, unable to look at him now. 'Its not like I really thought you would ever be attracted to me. Not after raising me, but I just wanted you to know. I…' She paused and turned away to her door. 'I am sorry, I'm so sorry to disappoint you this way. Goodnight, Sir.'  
  
His heart fell heavily at the old adage she used to address him.  
  
'Are we back to using Sir?'  
  
'I think it's better if I do. It will help to remind me of who I am.'  
  
'And you are?' He asked quietly watching her retreating from him.  
  
She reached out and opened her door stepping through.  
  
'Just your responsibility…' She responded sadly. 'Goodnight, Sir.'  
  
He watched her close the door and moved forward to place his long fingers on the cold door. His voice low as he spoke sadly. 'You ARE more than just a responsibility, Rebecca, you will never be JUST anything to me. I love you too, but I have to protect you, against me.'  
  
He gave the closed door one more glance before apparating away, back to Hogwarts, back to his lonely dungeons. The echoing pings of his own shattered heart sat like mortar in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Acknowledgements and A/Ns  
  
Susie, I am glad you took a moment to read up. Welcome to our world, sit back and enjoy.  
  
Magdellin, Things will perk up soon, its almost done. Please keep reading.  
  
Fancy, LOL. First crushes are always hard, and first true loves are worse. Things will run all right over time. Keep reading.  
  
Danny, I'm glad you think this story is different. I tried to keep it as original as possible. I have more stories waiting to be posted, just need to finish these two I have going now. Keep reading. Thanks again.  
  
Cathryne, I know you know the whole story now, but I hoped you liked it Sis! Much Love.  
  
The-Potions-Mistress, I hope you arent 'too' disappointed in this, Honey. But thanks for the comment.  
  
PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I AM BEGGIN YOU  
  
RWH 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimers: I do NOT own most of these characters. I DO, however, own Rebecca Robinson and any other character you DO NOT recognize. I would also like to thank you in advance to reading and reviewing. Please let me know how this story is working out.  
  
This story is almost done. Only a few more chapters to go. Hope you liked it. It was a fun ride and thank you all that reviewed. And even those that didn't. I'm just grateful that you took the time to read.  
  
Much Love to you all.  
  
RWH  
  
Eleven  
  
~~~  
  
It was well past ten in the evening and Rebecca was sitting around a large round table. Sitting in front of her sat an overtly over decorated cake dripping in pink frosting and on top, twenty-one candles flickered in a mocking tone. All around her, her friends were singing the Birthday song making her blush from head to foot.  
  
Another year had passed and she found herself with her friends celebrating in a muggle pub, somewhere in lower London. The building was nice and dark and the music, loud and upbeat. Just the thing they all thought she needed to bring her out of her funk.  
  
She had been feeling down since she had not spoken with Severus in weeks. She had kept her promise after her confession last year and not uttered another word of her feelings toward him No matter how much she wanted to shout it at him or how much she wanted to beat it into his heart she kept her promise. As hard as it was to be with him and not fling herself into his arms she knew that he would just turn away and ignore it all.  
  
She also couldnt get herself to call him Severus anymore, least not to his face. It just didnt feel right. She could tell the lack of the more intimate address hurt him, but she was hurting too and to call him by his name felt like they were moving on in this non-existent relationship that she kept firmly in her mind but he denied completely.  
  
He was an impossible man and she was a frustrated woman.  
  
Their last conversation consisted of just talking about his work and her studies, nothing close to how they used to communicate. Gone were the teasing and the subtle innuendoes that they always threw at each other. Too afraid that things would get out of hand if they continued in that format. So now, it was a simple  
  
'How is work?'  
  
'Its fine, how are studies?'  
  
'Its fine…how are everyone in Hogwarts?'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
'Good.'  
  
And so forth.  
  
What had her the most upset, now more than anything was that she had heard through the grapevine that he now was seen quite often with a woman on his arm. From the rumors circling amidst his ex-students, she was the mother of one of his consultations.  
  
Inward she suspected that was the reason she hadnt seen him. He was to busy loving someone else to bother to come to see her. This new woman was taking up his extra time now and that was causing her heart to nearly stop beating from lack of oxygen due to her overzealous sobbing over the last few nights.  
  
She felt her tears well up again at the thought of her Severus and this new woman. It wasnt fair.  
  
He was HER Severus.  
  
A hand covered hers and she jerked her head up to look up at the owner of said hand.  
  
"You are doing it again, stop thinking of him."  
  
She looked up into the dark eyes of Stacia's new husband. 'I am Sorry, Greg. It's hard not to, especially today. I, I at least thought that Severus would remember my birthday. He has never forgotten before." She sighed as she stared at the cake before her not noticing the other sitting around watching her and Greg.  
  
"He is an idiot." Greg held up a hand to stop her protest. "He is! He is an idiot for ignoring you. You deserve much more than what he is giving you. You deserve to have a man that would devote his whole world to you, to love you unconditionally."  
  
"He does." She whispered staring down at the drink in her hand, silently feeling that maybe they have been right all along.  
  
"Becks…" He leaned forward to whisper more but her look stopped his words from forming.  
  
She sighed and looked around her group of friends. "Look, I know, I know it's just a farce, a fantasy that I've concocted over the years. I am very much aware that it cant be, but it doesnt stop me from loving him." She looked down and fingered the lip of her glass. "Even if he has found someone else to share his life with."  
  
Stacia leaned over and took her hand from Greg's. "You need to start seeing others, Becks, I mean more than just us. Listen, Bobby has this friend…"  
  
Becca shook her head at that notion. "No, Stace. I appreciate your trying to help, I really do, but I cant start dating now. Finals are kicking my ass right now and I dont have the time for dating. Plus, I have to get my papers in order to send off. I don't want to have to continue to live off of Severus after I graduate. So I need to find a good job."  
  
"Have you sent out most of your papers yet?" Greg asked sitting back and taking a drink of his ale.  
  
"Most, not all, I still have a few more to go."  
  
"Any to Hogwart's?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, I dont think I could do that."  
  
"I am sure you will get a lot of replies, with your experiences and grades, they will be fighting over you."  
  
"I hope so. I would hate to disappoint…"  
  
"I dont think there is anything you can do that would disappoint him." Stacia spoke firmly and passed her a knife to cut the cake with.  
  
Becca sighed and took the knife. "You have no idea…" She cut the cake in equal pieces and handed slices out to everyone, wishing one other person was here to celebrate this last milestone in her life. Wishing she could see his dark eyes smiling as she passed him a slice of cake.  
  
Gods, she missed his presence. The music overhead did nothing to lighten her spirit, she sat her fork down, and looked off into the distance watching the dancers out on the floor. She smiled, remembering the last time she had danced with Him.  
  
"You are doing it again."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
She looked up as another shot was passed to her hands to see Bobby grinning from ear to ear. "Here, drink, have some fun, its your birthday. Time to forget."  
  
She smiled and downed the shot  
  
"Right! It is my birthday. I have to remember that."  
  
~~~  
  
A little past one she stumbled into her room and fell onto the mattress, flinging her arms over her head in a desperate bid to force the nausea that crept up her esophagus back down her body. The alcohol in her blood system protested the movement and was threatening to re-educate her as to why she didnt drink much.  
  
"Enjoy yourself?"  
  
She jumped and turned towards the voice.  
  
"Where have you been?" She slurred softy not wanting to move too much. "You mished it…"  
  
"I know…I am sorry…"  
  
She turned her head away and sighed. "I guesh I will have to get used to it now, wont I?"  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Your new girlfriend…" Spitting that word and immediately wished she didnt as the nausea threatened to return in force. She mewed slightly before closing her eyes against the feeling. "I will have to share you with her now, right? So I should get used to not having you around anymore."  
  
"My new…" She heard him chuckle at that. "Ah, so you have heard about her."  
  
She bit her lip and nodded, her stomach tumbled…not a good sign.  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Well, do not worry about her. She understands."  
  
"I wish I did…" She muttered sitting up slowly, the room swaying around her in her drunkenness. "Does she love you?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your new girlfriend! Who else? Jeez…" standing awkwardly to her feet very unsteady.  
  
"Need any help there?"  
  
"No! Just, just answer the question."  
  
"Claire has told me so. Yes."  
  
"Claire…"  
  
"Yes, Claire…Claire Ellis…Darryn Ellis's mother."  
  
"The boy you helped? Isnt she a Muggle?"  
  
"She is. After Darryn's father died last September we became quite good friends."  
  
"I see, you cured her of her terror of magic."  
  
"It would seem so, yes."  
  
"Do you love her?" She stumbled and reached out for the head post of her bed and his hand reached out to catch her.  
  
"Here, let me assist you.  
  
"NO!" She cried out in pain. "JUST ANSWER ME!"  
  
He sighed and sat back down.  
  
"Its not a matter of love…"  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"It is merely a matter of, let say, convenience."  
  
She turned to shoot him an angry look before stumbling into the bathroom.  
  
Convenience. Another word for fucking her brains out, nightly. Gods, if she wasnt so sick right now, she would give him a piece of her mind.  
  
~~~  
  
Severus left her dorm and apparated back to Hogwarts. He walked into his dungeon and nodded to the sleek dark haired woman sitting in his chair, waiting patiently.  
  
"How was your visit?"  
  
"Horrible, She was as drunk as a Malfoy and she knows about you."  
  
Claire raised her eyebrows and smiled.  
  
"Everything?"  
  
He smiled and sat next to her placing his feet on the coffee table.  
  
"Not everything, but I think she hates me."  
  
"Is that not what you wanted?"  
  
"No, I wanted it the way it was BEFORE she decided that she loved me."  
  
"Are you quite sure that is what you want?"  
  
He turned to look at her and sighed. "I dont know what I want.'  
  
She sat her book down and patted his leg.  
  
"I am going to bed, you decide and let me know."  
  
He watched her get up and leave the room.  
  
She was something else, and someone he could get used to being around.  
  
He rubbed at his head and leaned back against the deep rich leather and closed his eyes, seeing in his minds eye the pain and hurt that reflected in Rebecca's.  
  
"Decide! What is there to decide about? Right is Right." He muttered more to himself than to anyone else that may be listening.  
  
~~~  
  
He stood in front of a counter in Morgan Lane's jewelers looking down at the array of rings under the glass. So were so many sizes and designs he thought he would go mad before making a decision.  
  
He frowned and pointed at one.  
  
"What about that one?" He asked the woman standing next to him and she wrinkled her nose in response.  
  
"God no, Severus, that size diamond would weigh too heavy." The woman shook her head and moved down the counter. Suddenly she stopped and grabbed onto his sleeve. "Oh! Severus, look! That one… that one right there."  
  
Claire's voice dropped as she gazed at a gorgeous single solitaire set in white gold. "That one. Please, Severus, its perfect."  
  
He smiled over at her and nodded to the clerk.  
  
"We will take that one…"  
  
The clerk smiled widely and pulled it out. "Excellent choice, and may I wish the both of you many happy years together."  
  
Severus and Claire smiled at each other.  
  
"Thank you…" They said in unison as Severus exited slipping the boxed ring into his pocket.  
  
A/Ns and Acknowledgements:  
  
The-Potions-Mistress, Thanks hon…the story is almost done, hope you like the ending.  
  
Cathryne, I can always count on you. And that is a BIG fabrication. You are a GREAT writer.  
  
Magdellin, Ah, well, since the story is almost done I hope you stay tuned for a few more of my other stories. He He. I know about the freaking character problems but I have already emailed you about that. LOL. See you later, alligator.  
  
PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I AM BEGGIN YOU  
  
RWH 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimers: I do NOT own most of these characters. I DO, however, own Rebecca Robinson and any other character you DO NOT recognize. I would also like to thank you all for taking the time to read and review.  
  
This story is finally done. I cant believe it, after all my stories I have sin my head, I have finally completed one. I am so glad that you all were a part of it. Thank you for all your good words, well thought out comments and encouragement.  
  
Thanks to you all.  
  
Much Love  
  
Now.on to the last chapter.Enjoy!  
  
RWH  
  
Twelve  
  
Rebecca stood silently before her mirror and wiped away a tear. She stood straight in her blue and gold graduation gown, however, she didn't feel like celebrating, in fact, she felt like ripping the gown off and throwing it into the fire. This was supposed to be a very important day, A day that she was supposed to remember for the rest of her life, but she felt like it was the ending. It was her graduation day and she really didnt feel like going. No one she knew, other than her friends that were also graduating today, was going to be there so why should she bother?  
  
She hadnt bothered telling Severus. She had heard through that formidable grapevine that he had been spotted at a jeweler buying an engagement ring with a beautiful woman at his side.  
  
He was getting married and she was trying her best to keep her heart from shattering in even more shards. He hadnt told her yet and she didnt want to hear it. She was scared to hear it. She was too afraid that she would finally break down and never recover again.  
  
She had given up any talking with him with any semblance of intelligence anymore. Her heart thudded heavily every time she was next to him and yet, he continued to treat her as he had in the past.  
  
As his ward.  
  
She heard a knock at her door and she rubbed at her face willing her tears to stop.  
  
"Lets go, Becks or we are going to be late." Greg called out impatiently.  
  
"Coming."  
  
Rebecca pulled her dark hair back into a low tail and perched the graduation hat on top of her head. Gently she reached up and wrapped her hand around the necklace Severus had given her years ago at her Hogwarts graduation. Remembering that wonderful day she let her eyes settle on her reflection one last time, trying to bring some form of happiness to this occasion, before turning and leaving her room to go to the commencement ceremony with the others.  
  
~~~  
  
The sun shone down in the stadium as she followed the person in front of her and stopped at her seat. There was a buzz in the air as the excitement grew from all her co-students as they all realized that this was the day that they all were to become adults. To live and work and to exist for oneself only. It was an interesting idea, to living alone and to work in her own place of choice. To exist as herself and not as someone else's responsibility.  
  
It was a dizzying fact.  
  
She turned to the stage and waited, standing, until the headmistress rose from her chair and approached the erected podium. She motioned everyone to sit and as one, the whole student body and guests alike sat.  
  
Rebecca gathered her robe around her and took a seat.  
  
The prepared speech of the Headmistress droned on, addressing the graduating students and giving out advice and what she assumed was encouragement. Rebecca did her best to listen, but she was having a very hard time keeping her attention where it was supposed to go until the headmistress paused and smiled brightly. Becca turned back to her and wrinkled her brow in wonderment.  
  
"Now! Now that that is all said and done with. We have a special guest speaker today, a surprise speaker." Headmistress Goldive smiled and held her hand up for silence. "I know it's not a custom for us but as you will see, it is an honor to have this speaker. A few of you leaving here today have had the pleasure of knowing this man, and I am sure many more of you have had the pleasure of experiencing his vast knowledge during your seven years under his watchful eyes at the exemplary school of wizard and witchcraft.Hogwart's."  
  
Rebecca's ears perked up at the mention of her alma mater and a whisper rose up from the crowd. The headmistress turned to her left and all eyes turned as well. A shimmer of sparkles rose from the platform and before anyone could blink, there stood a very familiar, tall and frail looking Professor Dumbledore. His smile wide and happy as the gasps echoed throughout the stadium.  
  
Surprised, Becca was immediately on her feet applauding loudly, a split second later others joined her enthusiastic clapping. Albus stood silently as the applause overwhelmed him and he motioned them to sit, to settle down his grin plastered across his face. His eyes twinkled down at Becca's delighted expression and winked. She beamed up at him in joy.  
  
"You know him?" The boy on her right queried.  
  
"He's my adopted Godfather." She grinned even more at the look of awe in the boy's face.  
  
Albus smiled down at them as the din wore off and he cleared his throat.  
  
"Thank you all very much that was a wonderful welcome. I am completely at a loss for words.nearly."  
  
He smiled and turned to his right.  
  
"First of all, I would like to thank Headmistress Goldive for her invitation to be here tonight. I have always wanted to come but until recently, I have been a very busy man. The war with Voldemort took a lot out of me and now that it has been over with, I have no more excuses not to be here."  
  
He chuckled softly.  
  
"I am not much of a speaker but I only have a few simple words of advice to you, to those of you going out into the real world. It is a most difficult place out here and you will find the roads are not always paved but rough and bumpy. You must find your way around them and don't always count on others to help you. There are those out there in our world that would use that to dominate you, such as Voldemort did. But, use your judgement when confronted with something you do not understand. Use the inner voice that you have inside your consciousness and remember. That voice is rarely ever wrong. Listen to it and with its help, you will live a happy and long life. As I have."  
  
He smiled down at Rebecca.  
  
"Live your life to its fullest and don't give up hope. Love and happiness is just around the corner. It is your job to find that corner and to stake your claim. And do not." He allowed his eyes to go over the whole crowd, students and guests alike. "Do not allow ANYONE to take it away from any of you. Fight for what you want. Fight for your right to be happy, and most certainly, Fight for your choices, for they are your choices and no one else's."  
  
Dumbledore stepped back from the podium, turned back to Headmistress Goldive and bowed low.  
  
"I thank you for the invite and I thank you for allowing me to come."  
  
Becca rose to her feet again and applauded loudly. His words made sense. If she could not have what she wanted then she would fight for a life the she needed. She would find a way to be happy without Severus.  
  
She was so happy to see Albus that she did not stop to think that if Albus knew about the graduation ceremony, then it stood to reason that Severus did as well. She was just too happy to see Albus after so long.  
  
She beamed as she waved at the headmaster as he took a seat, waving back causing more of the students to look at her curiously, but she didnt care. It was turning out to be a nice day after all.  
  
The commencement went well as the names were called one by one. Each student walked up to the stage, received his or her diploma, and with any hope, along with invites to join the various schools around the world. From her advantage point, she could see that there werent many invites being handed out. She had hoped that she had sent her papers in early enough.  
  
"Rebecca Robinson."  
  
She stood up, smoothed down her gown, and with her head held up, proudly marched up to the podium. She reached out to shake hands with Headmistress Goldive and accepted her diploma parchment.  
  
"Congratulation, Miss Robinson, I hope you have a wonderful life from here on out." The elderly woman smiled and Becca grinned back.  
  
"I will, thank you." She replied and stepped to her woman's right to be congratulated by her other professors,  
  
She couldnt stop the grin from spreading across her delighted face as they all congratulated her and passed her thick parchments bundles as she went down the line. She took them all in her shaking hands until she stopped before Albus, There she stopped and flung her arms around him to give him a big hug. He chuckled and passed a parchment of his own into her hand with a wink.  
  
"I know you didnt apply, but I couldn't let the chance slip away." He spoke softly.  
  
She nodded tearfully and took the parchment bundle from him, along with the others in hand she returned to her seat, never once looking out into the audience, not expecting to see a pair of dark eyes, watching proudly from the back of the arena.  
  
Once Rebecca took a seat again she looked down at the papers in her hands. All were invitations to join a faculty at one school or another. There was Durmstrang in Bulgaria, Beauxbaton in France, Maremma in New Orleans, and most frightening of all, Hogwart's  
  
She looked up just in time to see Albus giving her another wink. A job, at Hogwart's, could she do it? Knowing that Severus and his new wife would be there too?  
  
She sighed inwardly before turning her gaze to the other offers.  
  
No, she decided. It would not be a good idea to work at the same school Severus worked at. It would be to hard for her, to hard to work with a man that she was in love with, a married man no less.  
  
No, she didnt want to place him in any more awkward situations. She had given him enough of those situations in the last three years to last him a lifetime. With a sigh she gathered the invites back up and slipped them into her cloak. She would go through them later; perhaps Maremma's school for young witches, in the United States would be the best choice, It was far enough away.  
  
She stopped dwelling on the subject and forced her mind to pay attention to the rest of the ceremony, finally, to her relief, it was over. She stood with the others as the Headmistress exclaimed that they ere now graduated and can now leave as adults. She congratulated her nearest neighbors and moved towards the podium to speak with Albus.  
  
He saw her approach and moved to meet her halfway.  
  
"Ah, Rebecca, congratulations again."  
  
"Thank you Professor, I didnt know you were going to be speaking tonight. It was a very pleasant shock."  
  
His eyes twinkled merrily as he patted her hand in his, gently.  
  
"A shock that wasnt too difficult to overcome I hope?"  
  
"Oh, Gods no! I am so happy to see you." She leaned in to hug him again. "I missed you."  
  
He smiled and patted her back affectionately. "As I have missed you." He kissed her forehead and pulled back to smile down at her. "So, have you looked at the offers presented to you just yet?"  
  
"I have only just glanced at them, but havent actually gone through them as yet."  
  
"And.Hogwart's?"  
  
"I really dont know, Albus.I dont think.well, Severus."  
  
"What about me?" A deep voice interrupted and she whipped around, surprise on her face.  
  
"Oh, Hi.I. I didnt think." Her voice quivered softly.  
  
"Didnt think I would come? I almost didnt." His eyes narrowed as he spoke. "Since I did not receive an invitation."  
  
Her face flushed deeply.  
  
"I didnt think you would come after our.. last disagreement."  
  
He sighed and reached out pulling her into a hug. "Just because we had a falling out, doe not mean that I have stopped loving you Becca. Its the main reason I am here now."  
  
Albus cleared his throat. "If you will excuse me I see a few old acquaintances." He nodded his head and strolled off leaving Severus and Rebecca alone. She still wrapped up in his arms.  
  
Not wanting to pull away but feeling that she should, she moved to break the hug. Considering his refusal to step up their relationship to the next level, she sighed lightly and pulled away shielding her gaze from his view.  
  
"I am sorry I didnt send an invitation to you, Sir, I really didnt think you would want to come." She said softly while staring intently at the ground.  
  
"Becca, I have been to all of your accomplished milestones in the short time you came to live with me. I would never miss any of them especially one as momentous as this." He reached out and gently lifted her face to meet his searching gaze. "Surely you understand that."  
  
She nodded as best as she could with him holding her chin in his fingers. "Im so sorry, I should have known. I guess you are right, I can still be a 'child' sometimes." She sighed and pulled her face away from him and looked down again, not wanting him to see her tearing up once more.  
  
"Becca, look at me."  
  
"In a moment." She sniffed trying to get her emotions back under control before she dared look back at him.  
  
He sighed and shook his head. "Rebecca Nicole Robinson.Look at me."  
  
Surprised by the usage of her full name she turned her moist eyes up at him, the sadness in her eyes caused him to frown.  
  
"Must I always make you cry." He spoke softly and pulled her into another embrace. "Its going to be like torture for you isn't it? To live and teach at the same school with me?" He pulled back and smiled teasingly at her. "Im hoping, however you will run dry after the first few years."  
  
"I havent decided on where Im going to teach yet, Sir." She sniffed and looked straight at his chin, not wanting to meet his eyes.  
  
"If you are going to keep calling me Sir, I swear I am going to strangle you."  
  
She couldnt stop the smile from forming, she had missed his teasing over the last months and it was almost like old times. She sighed as she felt him reach up and brush a tear from her cheek. "Sorry, SIR!" She giggled a little at his raised eyebrow before continuing. "I havent properly looked over the offers I've been handed. I had a thought that maybe Maremma's."  
  
"Have you looked at the Hogwart's offer yet?"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"Then do so now, if you please. I admit I am eager to see what you think, after all I did help in its presentation."  
  
She frowned, but nodded and pulled out the parchments from her cloak, She found the one with the Hogwart's seal and with a glance up at him as she unrolled the parchment, reading slowly.  
  
Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry invites Mrs. Rebecca Snape to ascend to the title of Professor. The job offered is that of Muggle Studies with an apprenticeship of Potions to be assisted by Professor Severus Snape.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore Headmaster  
  
Her brows furrowed in confusion after reading the short message. The way it was addressed didnt seem right. Mrs. Rebecca Snape, What in Merlin's name did Albus think he was doing addressing it that way. Was it some kind of sick joke? Forms of teasing that she didnt understand? He must not have known of her feelings for Severus, for if he did, he certainly would never have written something like this. Not now, Not so soon after Severus's engagement.  
  
She frowned and folded the parchment up feeling her chest aching, wishing with all her might that it were true.  
  
"I dont understand this, what." She looked up at Severus and gasped loudly. In his hand was a small black box, opened to reveal a beautiful solitaire diamond ring. His dark eyes were smiling.  
  
"I cant very well have my wife teaching at another school, let alone one all the way in America, now can I?"  
  
Her mouth dropped and her eyes flooded with tears causing him to chuckle at her look of astonishment. He reached out for her hand and she felt herself shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"If this.. If this is. some kind of. Joke." Her chest felt like a hippogriff was sitting on it, so that she could barely breath.  
  
"Its not a joke, Rebecca, I am dead serious." He replied bending down on one knee and smiling up at her. "Rebecca Nicole Robinson, I love you with all my heart and soul. It has been an excruciating wait for me. Three long years I have wanted to tell you that I loved you, that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I couldnt say before how much I loved you. You were too young. " He rose a hand in the air to stop her from saying anything. " .But now you are finally of a proper age for me to ask, Rebecca, Will you marry me?"  
  
"YES!" She screamed falling into his arms crying heavily with newfound happiness. "YES! YES! YES!"  
  
His arms wrapped tightly around her as their lips finally came together after seven long and intensely teasing years. A burning, soul searing kiss that left them breathless when they finally separated. He gazed down at her lovingly and tenderly ran a finger over her lips.  
  
"Gods, I love you Becca. I promise I will make you the happiest woman that ever lived."  
  
"I love you too, Severus.and you just did."  
  
He brought her into another kiss and she relinquished all of herself into it pressing herself against him. Parting again she leaned into his chest, letting herself settle there with happiness in her heart.  
  
"Oh, Gods! What about Claire?" She asked as the woman suddenly jumped unexpectedly into her thoughts.  
  
"What about her?" He kissed her head and she looked up at him.  
  
"I thought."  
  
"You were misinformed.obviously."  
  
She beamed up at him and pulled him back down for another kiss.  
  
"Ah! So, I take it that it is all settled then?" The familiar voice startled them and they both grinned at Albus as he appeared with a tall, sleek woman on his arm.  
  
"Indeed." Severus smiled and took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger. "She is coming to Hogwart's AFTER our honeymoon."  
  
"Congratulations, Severus." The woman smiled at the both of them. "I hope you two will be very happy together."  
  
"Thank you Claire." He glanced down at Rebecca and grinned. Becca looked at her then back at Severus then back to the woman, obvious confusion covered her face.  
  
The woman gave her a wink and tucked her arm in Albus's signifying her claim was staked in another corner. Becca grinned widely at Albus.  
  
Albus and Claire exchanged a look before the elder man nodded. "We shall see you in a few months then." And with another trademark twinkle apparated them both away, leaving the newly formed couple to plan their future.  
  
Together.  
  
FINI  
  
A/Ns and Acknowledgements:  
  
I wish to take the time to thank each and everyone of you who took precious time to review this story. To each and everyone of you, I want to give a big hardy THANK YOU!  
  
PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I AM BEGGIN YOU  
  
RWH 


End file.
